Alteration
by Hitomi Shirou
Summary: When Gilbert begins to get close to Francis's girl, he's breaking all the rules of friendship. But then again, he's always been a magnet for trouble, hasn't he? Fail summary is fail, story is slightly better, but not by much. Genderswitch AU PruCan FrUk
1. Prologue

**Author Commentary;** I've had this idea for a while, but never wrote it down. Oh well, better late than never. And now that my broken arm is no longer broken, things will move a lot quicker.

**Character/Pair;** PruCan, FrUk, plotdevice FraCan & USUK, side SpaMano & GerIta, onsided PruHun

**Rating;** T (may be moved later)

**Warnings;** Genderbending (Female Canada/England/SouthItaly/NorthItaly), AU, some angst, heartbreak

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Hetalia. As cool as that would be.

"This year is going to suck balls." Gilbert said to his little yellow bird, Gilbird, "Both Francis and Antonio have gotten themselves some tail, and now I'm out of the loop. Shitty."

"_Chirp_!"

Gilbert smiled and ran the tip of his index finger down Gilbird's back, "At least I have you, little guy."

Gilbert Beilschmidt, or just 'Gilbert' to those who knew him (and some who wished they didn't), was starting senior year tomorrow, but unlike the previous years, his two wingmen, Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, weren't going to be at his sides. Instead, they were going to be wrapped around their little girlfriends. Antonio was no surprise, he'd been chasing the lovely, but feisty, Lovina Vargas since the beginning of last year, when she was a freshman. It was surprising that Francis, forever the flirtatious Frenchman, had tied himself down, though not to the girl anyone had expected. Instead of the British brat, Anne Kirkland (who Francis fought with on a regular basis, but was secretly enamored with), Francis had settled with a pretty young thing named Madeline Williams (not that Gilbert had met the broad, but Francis hadn't shut up about her since they began dating that summer).

Gilbert sighed again and scooped Gilbird into his hands, knowing that his Grandfather would go nuts if he found that the 'unhygienic little creature' was out of his cage and hopping around on the table, _"It wouldn't be so bad if Elizaveta had seen how awesome I am and gone out with me."_ Gilbert grumbled, _"Stupid women, who needs them."_, sighing again, Gilbert put Gilbird back in his cage and flopped down on the couch.

_~There is nothing left of you/I can see it in your eyes/Sing the anthem of the angels/And say the last goodbye~_

Gilbert leapt up and dashed for his phone. He snatched it up and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Gilbert!" Antonio's cheery voice came through the device, "Wanna come hang out with me and Francis?"

"_Score!"_, Gilbert thought, "Sounds sweet. Where are you?"

"At the mall. See you in a couple minutes?" Antonio asked.

"Sure thing Tonio. Be there asap." Gilbert grinned, snapping his phone shut. This day just got _awesome_!

Fifteen minutes later, Gilbert was cruising through the mall in his trademark black leather jacket with the Prussian Eagle on the back. It made his fair skin and silver hair stand out even more, not to mention it looked awesome. People were staring, and that's exactly what Gilbert wanted. He finally spotted a tall blonde chatting to a tanned brunette. Smirking, he waved and sauntered over.

"Hey guys! What's happening?" he called.

"Gilbert!" Antonio cried, wrapping his arms around the albino's neck, "Good to see you!"

"Bonjour mon ami! What have you been doing in these late days of summer?" Francis asked when Antonio pried himself off of the other.

Gilbert shrugged, "Nothing really. Been sorta board really. We should hang out more."

Antonio laughed, "Lo siento _{I'm sorry}_, I've had work, and Lovina and I have been spending as much time together as possible. She's so cute, her cheeks look just like tomatoes when she blushes."

Gilbert groaned, "Let's change the topic and head out, shall we?"

Francis raised an eyebrow, "But we must wait for the girls, non? Didn't Antonio say that we were inviting Lovina and Maddie?"

Gilbert growled, "No, didn't catch that part." he grabbed Antonio's collar, "You said it was just gonna be us guys. You never mentioned your little broads were coming along."

Antonio laughed nervously, "M-must have slipped my mind." he said, then realized something, "And don't call them 'broads', that's demeaning!"

Gilbert growled and shoved Antonio, "Fine, whatever, they can stick around, but if you guys start getting all romantic and crap, I'm leaving."

Francis chuckled, "Fair enough. Ah! Here they are now." he said while spreading his arms out, welcoming the two women.

"_They better not screw shit up."_ Gilbert thought as he turned to greet the young women. There was Lovino, dressed in her usual 'this is what ever I had lying around' and permanent scowl on her face. Following close behind was . . .

Oh holy _hell._

Madeline Williams, with her long, wavy blond hair, pretty, blue-violet eyes, and figure that any girl would _kill_ for, was probably the prettiest girl Gilbert had ever laid eyes on.

And that included Elizaveta.

Gilbert snapped out of his trance when he saw Francis wrap the tiny little thing in an embrace and kiss her on the cheek. That's right, she was dating Francis. Shoot. Oh well, she was probably a total nerd anyway, if her 'turtleneck and long skirt' outfit was anything to go by.

"What the shit!" Lovina growled, "Why the fuck is _he_ here?" she said, gesturing to Gilbert.

"Language Lovi!" Antonio scolded, "Such foul words are unbecoming of a young lady such as yourself."

"Go to hell! I'll speak however I want!" Lovino shouted, oblivious to the stares she now attracted, "What is this? The middle ages? I don't have to follow any 'young lady' bullshit. In case you've forgotten, I'm a feminist!"

Antonio laughed, "Lo siento mi amor _{I'm sorry my love}_, but I haven't seen Gilbert in weeks, and Francis suggested that we all hang out. I thought it was a good idea, but if you want to go, we can go somewhere else."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. God, that woman had him wrapped around her little finger.

Lovina huffed, "Fine, we'll stick around, but if he starts something, I'm leaving, with or without you."

"Perfecta! _{Perfect!} _(since he's speaking to a female, I used the feminine form of the word) We'll have plenty of fun! You'll see Lovinito." Antonio said excitedly, wrapping his arms around the still scowling Lovino and showering her in affection.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Can we just get moving already?"

Francis chuckled and patted Gilbert on the shoulder sympathetically, "Don't worry, mon ami, you'll find love one day."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Don't need it. It's over rated anyway."

With that, the Bad Company Trio plus Lovina and Madeline set out for their day of adventure.

As it turned out, the five of them did have a lot of fun. Lovina was really up for anything that'd keep her out the her house and away from her annoying twin sister, and Madeline didn't object to anything; if fact, she didn't really say much of anything at all really. At the end of the day, when they were in the towns best Chinese restaurant, Gilbert found himself sitting alone with Madeline while Francis used the restroom (Antonio and Lovina decided to split and got a separate table). She didn't speak to him, and kept her eyes on her plate or out the window. Disliking the awkward silence, Gilbert decided to break it.

"So how'd you meet Francis?" he asked.

The young girl jumped, as though surprised. She looked at Gilbert, then around her, then back to Gilbert, "Me?" she asked.

Gilbert growled, "Of course you! Who the hell else would I be talking to?"

Madeline shrank back from his outburst, "I met Francis during the summer. I got lost in the park and he took me home." she answered quickly.

Gilbert leaned back in his chair, "Sounds like something Franny would do."

To Gilbert's surprise, Madeline giggled, "'Franny'?" she questioned.

Gilbert grinned, ""Yeah, been calling him that since forever. He hates it, but that's one of the reasons that I keep calling him that."

Madeline giggled again and smiled at Gilbert. If Gilbert's skin had the ability to retain pigment, he probably would have blushed at the sight. He'd always had a weakness for cute things, and the girl in front of him was just _adorable_ in every sense. Gilbert coughed and looked away, _"She's your best friend's girlfriend. Flirting is a no-no."_

At that moment, Francis returned and sat next to Madeline, slinging an arm around her, "Sorry for the wait Maddie. Did you miss me?"

Gilbert noticed that while Madeline smiled up at Francis, she didn't say anything, not confirming or denying Francis's question.

"Is everyone finished?" Gilbert asked, having already polished his plate.

"I'm done, but Maddie is not. Shall we wait for you to finish, Maddie?" Francis asked.

Madeline thought for a moment, "Well, I suppose I could get it wrapped up if you want to go."

"If you want to stay and finish, we can wait. It's no trouble." Francis insisted.

Madeline fidgeted, "W-well, I don't want anyone to be inconvenienced by me."

Francis laughed, "Oh Maddie, you're such a sweet little thing! It is no inconvenience waiting on such a beautiful young lady."

Madeline blushed, "Thank-"

"Maddie!"

The three of them turned to see a young man who looked like a male version of Madeline walking up to them. What was even more surprising was the girl he had his arm slung around. It was none other that the infamous Anne Kirkland, childhood 'friend' of the Bad Company Trio, and the self-appointed number one hater of Francis Bonnefoy. Her quick temper and foul mouth (though she insisted that she was a proper lady) had gotten her into a slew of trouble with them, but her grace and politeness had gotten her out scot free while they took the blame. Needless to say, she and the group had their differences.

The young teen smiled down at Madeline, "Hey sis! What're you doing here?"

Madeline smiled up at her supposed 'brother', "Same thing as you, apparently. Who's this?"

The young man grinned, "This is Anne, my new girlfriend. I'm taking her out for dinner on our first official date!" he declared loudly.

Madeline laughed her cute laugh again, "Nice to meet you miss." she said to Anne.

Anne managed to smile at the other girl, "And you." she said.

As always, Francis couldn't help but antagonize the British girl, "Goodness Cheri, a freshman? Are you turning into a cougar?"

Anne shot him a glare, "And what does that make you? A cradle robber?" she snapped.

Francis clucked his tongue, "Such a fiery response, are you jealous Cheri?"

For a moment, Anne looked like she was going to fly off into rage, but she only grabbed her boyfriend's arm, "Come on Alfred, let's go somewhere else."

Francis stood up, "Don't bother, we were just leaving, weren't we Maddie?"

Madeline looked like she wanted to protest, but thought better of it and nodded. They got the waitress to wrap up her food and left the restaurant. As they piled into the car, Gilbert noticed that Madeline was looking a little dejected. Gilbert could guess at why, after all, having your boyfriend tell that he would wait for her, then having another girl show up and prompt him into changing his mind probably wasn't good for a girls self-esteem. Poor thing. Gilbert wondered if she knew that Francis was secretly in love with Anne. Hell, he wondered if _Francis_ even knew that he was secretly in love with Anne.

When this all ended, Gilbert just hoped that he wasn't going to be looking for new friends.

**Author Commentary;** I could have made this into a _really_ long oneshot, but to hell with it, it's now a multi-chapter fic. Enjoy as best you can and don't forget to review!


	2. First Day

**Author Commentary;** It's me again. Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, I'll try to make this one longer.

**Character/Pair; **PruCan, FrUk, plotdevice FraCan & USUK, side SpaMano & GerIta, onsided PruHun

**Rating;** T (may be moved later)

**Warnings;** Genderbending (Female Canada/England/SouthItaly/NorthItaly), AU, some angst, heartbreak

**Disclaimer;** Ha! I wish.

Gilbert sauntered through the halls of the school. His first day of his last year. This was going to be the best year ever!

If he could get his best friends to focus on something _other_ than girls for more than three seconds.

"Lovina is so cute!" Antonio chirped as they walked to their first class, "Yesterday, when we left the restaurant, she held my hand as we walked home! Isn't she sweet?"

"Yeah, whatever you say mein freund _{My Friend}_." Gilbert said, very bored with all that was happening. Then he grinned, "So, you guys want to pull off the first prank of the year?"

Antonio thought about it for a moment, "Lo siento, but Lovi told me that if I got into trouble she wouldn't let me kiss her, so I can't."

"I will also have to decline mon ami. Dear Maddie isn't really the type to go after jailbait, even if it is only a school delinquent." Francis said.

Gilbert groaned loudly, "You guys are so _lame_. Ever since you got girlfriends, you've changed big time. What the fuck happened to 'bros before ho's'?"

Antonio gasped, "Gilbert! Don't call them 'ho's'! That's sexist!"

Gilbert was about ready to tear his hair out, "It's an expression! It doesn't mean that I treat women like ho's!"

Antonio huffed, "Well, you still shouldn't say it. I never use terms like that anymore."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, because Lovina's a feminist. You've told us already. God, she has you on a leash, you know that."

Antonio thought for a moment, "I don't think Lovina's into the sort of thing."

"Oh God." Gilbert groaned, while Francis laughed, "You- just . . . Oh why do I bother?"

Francis stifled his laughter, "As I said before, you will find a lover Gilbert. Then you will see that this sort of thing is normal."

Gilbert glared at Francis, "You've had women before, and you never acted like this."

Francis chuckled, "Simple lap warmers. Nothing more. Though I would never treat a woman wrongly, I could never make friends with my right hand." he said, grinning at his dirty joke.

"Oh yeah." Gilbert said, remembering how Francis used to have different girls coming up to him and flirting, only to be disappointed when they learned that Francis wasn't interested in anything long term. He also remembered a lot of the women that Francis dated tended to be tall, gorgeous women who were, for lack of a better term, slutty. The total opposite of what Madeline was, "So what's with you dating Madeline anyway? From what I've seen, she's not your type."

Francis snorted, "I'll remind you that I have no 'type' when it comes to amore."

Gilbert elbowed him, "You know what I mean. What's with the sudden long term stuff?"

Francis shrugged, "I wanted a change I suppose."

Gilbert sighed and walked into his class. Oh well, at least he could annoy his stupid half brother during the year, seeing as they were in the same homeroom. His smiled faded however, when he saw that the psycho bitch from hell was also in their homeroom class. Elizaveta caught his eye and glared at him, as if daring Gilbert to come within ten feet of her. Gilbert snorted and picked the seat farthest from her as he could get. He was so wrapped up in his sulking that he didn't notice who was in front of him until he nearly kicked her in the head when he propped his feet up.

"Oh sorry." Gilbert said. Wonderful, another girl angry at him, just what he needed.

"It's alright." the girl said, turning around.

Gilbert brightened, "Oh hey Maddie! Didn't notice it was you."

For some reason, Madeline seemed a little crestfallen at that statement, "Don't worry about it." she said.

Gilbert swung his feet off of the desk and leaned forward, "So how're you?"

Madeline smiled, "I'm good." she replied.

"Ya sure? 'Cause after what happened last night, you looked a little depressed. You okay?" Gilbert asked.

For what it was worth Madeline managed to continue smiling, "I'm used to it."

Suddenly, Gilbert felt a little sorry for the girl. She hadn't asked to get in between Francis and Anne's little spats, but she was suffering the most because of them. And she seemed like such a nice girl too. Not as awesome as Gilbert, mind you, but a nice girl.

"Don't worry. If Franny gets too out of hand, I can beat him up for you." Gilbert said, leaning back in his chair.

Madeline giggled, "You're funny." she said, adjusting her glasses.

Gilbert grinned, then leaned forward again, "So that guy that showed up with Anne was your brother, right? Older or younger?"

"He's my twin actually, but I guess he's my older brother by around five minutes." Madeline said, turning fulling in her chair to talk to Gilbert.

Gilbert grinned, "Cool. I've got a little brother myself. His name's Ludwig, and he's around a year ahead of you. If you see a huge blonde guy hanging out with a bubbly Italian girl and a tiny Japanese girl, that's him."

"I'll keep an eye out." Madeline said, smiling, "So what's that symbol on your jacket? It looks like some sort of bird."

Gilbert smirked, "This, my dear birdie, is a Prussian Eagle. It's the symbol of one of the most awesome Empire in the world."

Madeline blushed at the term 'birdie', but she still managed to keep her voice level, "Prussia? Wasn't Prussia dissolved after World War Two?"

Gilbert huffed, "It was still an awesome Empire. Just look it up. Frederick the Great did a lot of cool stuff when he was kicking."

Madeline nodded, "I never pegged you to be a history person." she said.

Gilbert shrugged, "My mother's side of the family came from a long line of Prussians. She said we were even part of a noble family at one point."

"Really?" Madeline asked. She looked generally interested.

Gilbert grinned, "Yeah, really."

For the rest of the time before the bell, Gilbert told Madeline all of the stories he'd heard from his mother. Some where things you could find in history books, others were simply tales passed down from generation to generation. Madeline laughed at the funny parts and asked serious questions about the history. When the bell rang, Gilbert was a little disappointed when the teacher walked in and Madeline turned back around to face the front. She genuinely seemed to care about Gilbert's stories, and even the eager-to-please Antonio had a tendency to fall asleep during Gilbert's renditions of his mother's stories.

"_What a cute girl."_ Gilbert thought, _"To bad she's Franny's."_

When homeroom ended, the two of them found themselves going in the same direction. They chatted amiably until they had to part for their next class.

"Bye Gilbert." Madeline said, giving a light wave.

"See ya Birdie!" Gilbert called back. Madeline blushed, but smiled at him.

As Gilbert turned to walk into class he nearly ran into an irate Francis, "Woah! Dude, don't do that. You scared the shit out of me."

"What was that?" Francis asked, his arms crossed.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Huh? What was what?"

Francis glared, "You getting all chummy with Maddie. And calling her 'Birdie'. Have you forgotten that she is my girlfriend?"

Gilbert sighed and put his hands up in surrender, "Woah, chill out dude. She's in my homeroom, and we happened to have a class in the hallway, so we walked together. No big deal. And Birdie suits her, doesn't it?"

Francis deflated a little, "I suppose. Sorry, I guess I just let myself jump to conclusions."

Gilbert grinned and took his seat, "No problem, I'd get jealous over a cutie like that too. Where'd you find her?"

Francis looked like he wanted to say something about Gilbert's statement, but chose to answer his question instead, "She was lost in the busier part of the town, so I helped her home. She wanted to repay me somehow, so I asked her out on a date."

Gilbert chuckled, "You smooth talker you, getting such a shy thing into your arms and bed."

Francis plopped down beside him, "Arms yes, bed no."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "No? Really? Usually you can get them falling backwards for you in a matter of days. What's up?"

Francis sighed, "Maddie is very resistant, and refuses to let me touch her chest or between her legs, even with clothing. She's so timid, but at the same time she's so cute about it, so I feel terrible pressuring her. And the last thing I would ever do is force myself on a woman."

Gilbert nodded in understanding, "My Muti always told me she would kick my ass from here to Berlin if I ever did something like that."

Francis chuckled, "May she rest in peace, mon ami."

Gilbert smiled at Francis before turning to the front as class started.

The day went by rather quickly, seeing as it was the first, and before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Since the twitter-pated lovebirds were eating with their girlfriends, Gilbert decided to sit with his younger brother.

"Hey Bruder!" he sang, sitting next to the tall blonde, "How's the first day been for you?"

Ludwig gave him a wary glance, "Fine Bruder." he finally sighed.

Gilbert chuckled and looked around, "Hey, where's your girlfriend? She's usually stuck to you like glue."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ludwig barked.

Gilbert laughed, "Keep telling yourself that."

Ludwig growled and was about to smack his elder brother when two thin arms wrapped themselves around his neck, "Ludwig!" a cheerful voice sounded, "Let's eat together!"

"Feliciana." Ludwig warned, but the tone fell on deaf ears as the bubbly young Italian sat on Ludwig's other side, already chattering away.

"Ve~ today's been so great! Kiku and I have two classes together so far and I met a really super nice freshman girl in Art class, but I can't remember her name, but she was really pretty and a really good artist. I wish I had a body like she does, all nice and curvy. Ve~ Ludwig, do you think I would look good with a curvy body?" Feliciana asked innocently.

Ludwig blushed, "Y-you look fine the way you are Feliciana."

Feliciana smiled and hugged Ludwig, "Aw~ Thank you so much Ludwig!"

Gilbert sniggered at his little brother's blushing face. Another guy who was unknowingly in love with a girl. Gilbert found it nothing short of amazing that his stiff of a brother had found love in someone as lively as Feliciana Vargas, twin sister to Lovina Vargas. She was his exact opposite; messy, sloppy, and cheerful where he was clean, precise, and strict. They made the perfect pair in Gilbert's mind, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before they really did start dating.

Across the cafeteria, Gilbert spotted Lovina sitting with Antonio; she was glaring vehemently at Ludwig while the oblivious Antonio showered her in affection. Gilbert grinned and waved, to which Lovina nearly sprung up and crossed the room, but was held down by Antonio suddenly hugging her (he had the best timing ever). She then yelled at him while he laughed and called her cute again, causing her to blush and him to comment on her adorable tomato face, which caused her to yell again. Really, they were so predictable. Gilbert rolled his eyes and glanced around the room again. Madeline's twin brother, Alfred, was making a lot of noise over in one corner of the room. About what, no one was sure, but Anne was telling him to keep it down. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her, planting a kiss to her forehead. Anne blushed fiercely and quieted down, pouting. Gilbert chuckled and search the room again. He spotted Francis a few meters away from Anne and Alfred, obviously trying to ignore them as much as possible by chatting up Madeline. She was amiable enough, but more concentrated on finishing her lunch and reading her book.

"Ludwig, have a bite of the pasta I made!"

Gilbert turned his head just in time to see Feliciana offer Ludwig a forkful of pasta from her lunch. Ludwig looked like he wanted to decline, but obviously he couldn't say no to cute Italian faces and gave in. Blushing a bright red, he opened his mouth obediently and let Feliciana feed him.

"Ve~ is it good, is it good?" she asked, bouncing on her seat a little.

"It's good Feliciana." Ludwig mumbled, obviously very embarrassed.

"Yay!" Feliciana cried happily and began digging into her food.

Gilbert barely restrained his laughter. Ludwig shot him a glare and elbowed him in the side. Gilbert laughed and stood up. As he stood, he bent down and whispered into Ludwig's ear.

"Don't forget to invite me to the wedding." he teased.

"God dammit Gilbert!" Ludwig shouted as a cackling Gilbert raced out of the cafeteria, "I'm going to kill you when we get home!"

The best part of that was hearing little Maddie's laugh as he raced away from his brother.

**Author Commentary;** IT'S GOING TO GET MORE INTERESTING! I SWEAR! Hopefully you've managed to withstand my crap-tacular story this far and still have the stomach to send me a review. Hope you liked it!


	3. Brother

**Author Commentary;** Third chapter already. Goodness, I must have no life.

**Character/Pair;** PruCan, FrUk, plotdevice FraCan & USUK, side SpaMano, GerIta & GiriPan, onsided PruHun

**Rating;** T (may be moved later)

**Warnings;** Genderbending (Female Canada/England/SouthItaly/NorthItaly/Japan), AU, some angst, heartbreak, mentioned sexual encounters

**Disclaimer;** I don't own.

Madeline sighed as she walked up the pathway to her house. It had been another long day at school, and not only the classes. Francis, her loving boyfriend, had attempted to get her to make out at lunch again. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't try to get her to do it _every_ lunch hour. Yes they were dating, yes they could go to a privet place and be back in time for class, and yes, they could just do it outside of school time, but Madeline was . . . hesitant. It wasn't like she didn't like Francis, she liked him very much, but she just wasn't ready to go that far with anyone yet. It had taken her two weeks to get used to the idea of kissing, even chastely. And honestly, after all the energy she spent on getting Francis to keeps his hands to himself, she was to annoyed and tired to kiss him with passion. And it wasn't like she was a good kisser anyway, she didn't have any experience in _that_ sort of area.

_Not true, she had plenty of experience with-_

No, no that was _not _experience. That was cruel and demeaning and dirty and _not_ how relationships worked. That was long gone and would never come back again. Madeline shivered and pulled her mind away from that dark and scary place that only existed in her nightmares now.

Madeline sighed again and walked into her spacious home, which was quiet, signaling that no one else was home, as usual. She kicked off her shoes and climbed the stairs to her room, opening and closing the door with a feint 'click'. It was Thursday, meaning that their parents wouldn't be home until late into the evening. That meant either she would cook or Alfred would order something for them. Until then, she could do her homework, or, if Alfred was in the mood, listen to her twin talk about his day and how great it was to be him.

Madeline rolled her eyes. She loved her brother, she really did, but he could something of a self absorbed idiot. However, she knew that he made an honest effort to remember her and think about her feelings and ask her about her day, and he succeeded most of the time.

_Like when he would threaten to kill that-_

Stop. It.

Madeline groaned and focussed on her math homework. Quadratic functions. That should keep her occupied for a while (not that she wasn't getting an A in Math already, even though they were only about a month or so into the school year). She pulled off her sweater and began working on her Math. When she was done with that, she moved on to her History, then her Biology, and so forth. When she was finished, she realized that it was well past the time for Alfred to be home. Weird. He said he had a date with Anne, but those usually ended by seven.

Choosing to shrug it off, Madeline went down to the kitchen to fix herself some late dinner of KD mixed with hamburger meat. It wasn't the best meal she'd ever had, but it they didn't have much for ingredients at the moment. Mom must have forgotten again, something Dad was going to have a fit over. Madeline shivered at the thought of the impending fight and sighed. She, along with her brother, were probably the only kids in the world who wished their parents would get divorced. Things would be so much better if they did. No more fights in the middle of the night, no more days of a completely silent house because they were too busy avoiding each other/ working to come home, no more trying to get them to take sides, and no more yelling at them because they were so frustrated and angry at each other that they needed a quick outlet. The only thing keeping their parents together was the two of them, their only children together (Madeline chose not to wonder if her father had any bastards, or if her mother had gotten an abortion recently). Madeline scooped her food into a bowl and re-climbed the stairs to her room.

A half an hour later, Madeline heard the door open and close loudly, then footsteps bounding up the stairs. Alfred was home. Instead of walking past Madeline's room, he burst through the door in a cheerful fury.

"Maddie!" he cried, slightly flushed, "You'll never guess what happened to me!"

"What happened?" Madeline asked, smiling at her brother's happiness.

"I got laid!" Alfred shouted, throwing his arms up, "Hells yeah!"

"Really?" Madeline asked, shocked, "You slept with Anne?"

Alfred puffed out his chest with pride, "Yeah, and it was _awesome_. And don't worry, I used a condom and all that junk so we don't get a nine month surprise."

Madeline giggled, "Well that's good. Good for you Alfred."

Alfred beamed. He began pacing around Madeline's room, to pumped to sit down like he normally would, "I thought that we were just going on a normal date at first. I guess I should have seen it coming when she said that she wanted to hang out at her place 'cause her family wasn't home. I was really surprised when she told me what she wanted. Still, it was awesome!" Alfred finished his rant and flopped down on the bed, "I've got the best girlfriend _ever_!"

Madeline giggled, "Well, I'm happy for you Alfred."

Alfred rolled onto his stomach and smiled at his darling little sister, "So what about you? How far have you gotten with Francis?"

Madeline paled a little, but otherwise, she felt fine, "Not very far, though he wants to go farther."

"And you don't want to?" Alfred asked.

Madeline shivered a little, "I don't think I'm . . . ready yet. Francis respects that."

Alfred noticed the shiver and got off the bed to hug his little sister, "Don't worry Maddie, that piece of shit can't get you anymore. He'll never hurt you again."

Madeline hugged her brother back, "Thanks Al. You're the best big brother ever."

Alfred laughed, "What are big brothers for anyway? It's their job to protect their little sisters, and I'll be damned if I ever let anyone hurt you again."

For a few minutes, they stayed that way, just hugging and enjoying the closeness between them, both physically and metaphorically. Alfred would always protect his little sister, and Madeline would always support her older brother. Alfred kissed the top of Madeline's head and pulled away, smiling down at her.

"Don't worry about Francis. I don't think he's dumb enough to force you into anything, though I do wonder sometimes." Alfred said.

Madeline rolled her eyes, "Thanks for having so much faith in my boyfriend Al."

"Your welcome." Alfred laughed, then smiled down at her, "But really, don't worry. Even if he does do something, I'm sure I'm big enough to kick his ass."

They both laughed this time, then lapsed into a comfortable silence, Madeline going back to the sketch she was working on before Alfred burst into her room, and Alfred just watching her calmly. Madeline had become a really beautiful young woman, Alfred decided fondly. Her long blond hair fell like waves around her shoulders and back, framing her pretty face perfectly, her blue-violet eyes stood out against her fair skin beautifully, and her body curved in all the right places (Alfred didn't necessarily _look_, but it was kind of difficult not to notice Maddie's, er, _endowments_). This, along with her wonderfully kind and caring personality and sharp as a tack mind, made her the most wonderful girl on the face of the earth in Alfred's mind. Pretty, kind, and smart; she was like one of those fairytale princesses. Alfred wasn't her prince (because she was his _sister_, and that was just _wrong_), but more like her loyal guard who protected her from the paupers and thieves and judged who was the best prince for her. And Alfred took his role _very_ seriously; he still remembered the grinding conversation he had with Francis shortly after they started dating.

"_Bonjour! I am Francis Bonnefoy. Is your sister in?"_

"_Not right now, but why don't you come in and wait for her?"_

"_No, that is quite all right."_

"_It's okay, I insist."_

"_It is fine, really."_

"_Come. In. I. Insist."_

"_Y-yes."_

Alfred chuckled at the memory, causing Madeline to look up from her drawing.

"What are you giggling about?" she asked.

Alfred shook his head, "Nothing, just about how funny your boyfriend looks when he's really scared."

Madeline rolled her eyes, "And who's fault was that?"

Alfred laughed again, "Sorry. But you know me, I had to make sure."

"If that's what you want to call it." Madeline said sarcastically.

Alfred grinned and nudged her with his foot, "Aw c'mon, don't be like that. You know you're still my best girl right? The prettiest girl in the whole wide world?"

Madeline rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway, "Weren't we like, twelve when you declared that? And what about Anne? Shouldn't your girlfriend be ranked higher than your sister?"

Alfred shrugged, "Twin trumps all, remember. And Anne doesn't have to know."

Madeline laughed, "You're funny Alfred. Thanks."

Alfred grinned, "Just trying to cheer you up. You seemed sort of down today anyway. Something bugging you?"

Madeline sighed, "Yeah, guess I'm just having an off day."

"An off day as in an 'I just feel weird' sort of day or an 'I keep remembering _that_' sort of day?" Alfred asked.

"Both I suppose. The first one is making me have the second one." Madeline said, putting the finishing touches on her sketch.

"Aw, that's too bad. How about I go out and get you a tub of maple ice cream? Would that cheer you up?" Alfred asked.

Madeline smiled, "No thanks Al, but thanks for caring."

Alfred smiled as Madeline showed him a sketch of his own face smiling heroically and said, "Hey, what are big brothers for?"

**Author Commentary;** Short . . . . Sorry.

Anyway, just a quick note about Al and Maddie's relationship; there is no incesty feelings between the two of them, they're just really close. I'm sorry if I made it seem otherwise, but that's why I'm putting this note here, just so no one is confused.

Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review me!


	4. The Deal

**Author Commentary;** This was going to be chapter three, but I decided to switch things around. Hope you somehow manage to enjoy.

**Character/Pair;** PruCan, FrUk, plotdevice FraCan & USUK, side SpaMano, GerIta & GiriPan, onsided PruHun

**Rating;** T (may be moved later)

**Warnings**; Genderbending (Female Canada/England/SouthItaly/NorthItaly/Japan), AU, some angst, heartbreak, mentioned sexual encounters, swearing

**Disclaimer;**__I don't own Hetalia or Nyotalia (genderbent Hetalia)

"Dammit Gilbert!"

Gilbert growled, "What the hell do you want now?" he called.

Gilbert and Ludwig's grandfather and sole guardian, Markus Beilschmidt, was usually a logistic man, and listened to every side of the story. As a police officer, he was almost required to do that. However, something about Gilbert must have rubbed him the wrong way, for no matter what Gilbert did or said or how justifiable his actions were, Markus would always get angry with him.

"What did I say about leaving your stupid bird out of it's cage?" Markus growled, standing in Gilbert's doorway.

"I put him back in his cage! It's not my fault the stupid door keeps falling off. You're too cheap to buy him a new cage!" Gilbert shouted.

"Maybe I'd be a little more forthcoming with spending money on you if you actually had a job, or did something useful." Markus sneered.

Gilbert bristled, "I thought you wanted my to concentrate on school! Just last week you tossed away a whole stack of resumés I printed up!"

"Those resumés were terrible! That's why I threw them into the trash." Markus said, "You really need to work on your life, you know."

Gilbert rolled his eye, "Oh, here we go."

"This is your last year of school, and you have no idea what you're going to do afterwards! You have zero motivation for anything, you have no skills, you don't even know where you want to go for collage. You're going to end up working in a dead end job with no money or future." Markus raved.

Gilbert slammed his hands on his desk, "Well maybe if you weren't such a shitty guardian I would be a little better off!"

_SLAP!_

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me that way! After all I've done for you and you're brother, I thought you'd be a little more thankful." Markus said, having struck Gilbert across the face.

Gilbert was silent for a moment. As quickly as he could he dashed around his grandfather and ran down the stairs. Grabbing his jacket from the hook, he held out his hand.

"Gilbird!" he called.

The little yellow bird, sitting on top of it's cage, suddenly fluttered up and over to Gilbert, landing in his hand. Cradling his feathery friend gently, Gilbert ran out the door and hopped into his car.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! Get back here this instant!" Markus shouted after him.

Ignoring him, Gilbert started his car and drove away into the evening.

"_Stupid Oppa _{Grandfather}_."_ Gilbert thought angrily, _It's not my fault that Gilbird is a smart bird, or that I'm not the smartest kid in school. Arschloch _{asshole}_."_

More than anything right then, Gilbert wished his mother were still alive, then he wouldn't have to live with his overbearing Grandfather. But no, she was long since dead, having succumbed to illness when Gilbert was eleven. It was the hardest time of his life, losing his Mother. It was the first time he threw a tantrum and broke things and cried for days. Since then, fits of anger were pretty commonplace for him, even though he had probably been the best behaved kid before then. Ludwig had been the opposite; as a child, he got mad and pouted and yelled and stomped his feet. After their mother died, he became quiet and reserved, not showing his discomfort or his unhappiness. It was liked they switch places after that tragic event, Gilbert becoming a trouble marker to make up for the loss and Ludwig to shocked to do anything but let people fit him into the perfect little box they wanted.

Gilbert sighed deeply and remembered sitting on his mother's lap as she read to him, or her fingers running through his silver hair, the exact same shade as hers, and the grin she would flash and the way her ruby eyes would sparkle when she was up to something. Until she died, and even for a while after, she had been the center of his world. He wasn't really _sad_ anymore, but he did miss her a lot.

"Chirp!"

Gilbert started out of his thoughts and looked down at the seat beside him. Gilbird was staring up at him inquisitively, as though he was confused by Gilbert's nostalgic mood. Gilbert chuckled and patted the little yellow bird on the head. Gilbird fluffed his feathers and hopped up Gilbert's arm to sit on his shoulder. Gilbert laughed again and began to relax.

"Guess I should find a place to stay the night, huh Gilbird?" he asked.

"Chirp!"

Gilbert nodded, "Right, I should start with Francis."

Doing an illegal U-turn in the street, Gilbert drove off toward the Frenchman's apartment building.

Parking his car, Gilbert patted Gilbird and walked out into the rain. Cursing, Gilbert ran through the rain and buzzed Francis's apartment.

"Hello? Who's there?" Francis voice came through the speaker, sounding a little annoyed.

"It's me." Gilbert said, "Let me in, it's pouring out."

Francis muttered something in French and pressed the unlock button. The buzzer sounded and Gilbert tore open the door, shaking away the cold water on his body. Quickly, he climbed the stairs to Francis's apartment, softly speaking to Gilbird as he went. Finally reaching the door, he knocked loudly.

"Franny! Let the awesome me in!" he called.

The door opened, chain lock stick connected, "Gilbert, what are you doing here?" Francis hissed.

Gilbert huffed, "Oppa kicked me out. I've got no place to stay for the night."

Francis was quiet for a moment, "Can't you stay at Antonio's place?" he asked.

Gilbert shuddered, "No way, his family gives me the creeps. You should know, you hate them too."

"Merde." Francis said under his breath, "I have Maddie over." he said.

"No big deal, we get along okay." Gilbert said.

"I have her over as in, I'm trying to get her clothing off Gilbert." Francis elaborated, "Look just, find somewhere else tonight, okay." he said, moving to close the door.

Gilbert stuck his foot in the doorway, "I'd never turn you away." he growled.

Francis glared for a minute, before a sound from inside the apartment caught his attention.

"Who's at the door Francis?" Madeline asked, trying to see around Francis's shoulder.

"No one Maddie, just a pushy salesman." Francis lied.

Gilbert caught on, "Birdie!" he yelled, "Help! Franny's locking me out with no place to go! He's going to abandon meee!"

"Is that Gilbert?" Madeline asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Francis said, even as Madeline slipped around him and peeked out the door.

"Gilbert! What happened to your face!" Madeline cried when she saw the bruise on Gilbert's cheek.

Gilbert growled, "My Grandfather, that's what."

"Just a sec, I'll let you in and we can put something on that." Madeline said, closing the door quickly and unlocking the chain. She swung it open and let Gilbert in, "And your soaked too. You're going to catch a cold."

Gilbert grinned, "Thanks Birdie, at least some people know how to treat people who've been thrown out of their own homes." he said, glaring at Francis, who rolled his eyes.

Madeline made him sit at the kitchen table, "You stay here while I get you an ice pack and a towel." she said, running off into the apartment.

Francis sighed and plopped down in the chair adjacent to Gilbert's, "You have the absolutely worst timing mon ami. She was just beginning to relax." Francis moped, "I officially hate you now."

"Sticks and stones Franny. I had no where else to go. And before you mention Antonio's place, remember his creepy parents and their psycho religion rants." Gilbert said.

Francis sighed again, "Yes yes. Sorry about nearly turning you away. I guess I've just been frustrated from the lack of, ah, _action_ I've been getting."

Gilbert patted his shoulder, "No worries bro, I probably would have done the same thing in your position."

At that moment, Madeline came back into the room with a towel and an ice pack wrapped in paper towel, "Here you are. Are you going to be okay?"

Gilbert grinned and took the items from her, "I'll be fine Birdie, it's not like this hasn't happened before."

Madeline looked appalled, "Your own Grandfather _hits_ you on a regular basis?" she asked, looking close to tears.

Gilbert quickly back pedaled, not wanting to upset the poor sweet creature, "No no, not the hitting part, just the me having to lay low part. He usually doesn't touch me at all, only yells, but I kinda got all up in his face today. Bad idea apparently."

Madeline nodded in understanding. She knew what it was like to have adults yell at you, "You sure you're going to be okay?" she asked agin.

Gilbert grinned, "Just peachy." he said, toweling off his hair. Gilbird cheeped in annoyance and hopped off his shoulder and onto the table.

Madeline was startled, having not noticed the bird, but pleasantly so, "Aw, what a cute little bird." she cooed.

"'s name's Gilbird. You can hold him if you want." Gilbert said, laying the towel around his shoulders and pressing the ice pack to his still smarting face.

Madeline tentatively reached out to the little ball of yellow. He chirped at her and hopped onto her hand, startling her again. She giggled as the little thing hopped up and down on her hand, chirping excitedly. Madeline smiled and ran her index finger along the length of the little creature's back. Gilbird cheeped and hopped up the length of her arm to sit on her shoulder.

"He's so cute." Madeline said, nuzzling the bird to her cheek, "And so soft."

Gilbert chuckled, "Found him a few years back. I was walking home from the mall and I saw this little ball of yellow fuzz hopping around on the pavement. He was only a little baby, so I, being the awesome person I am, took him home and became his mommy."

Madeline laughed, "His mommy huh?" she said, "Well, anyway, he's just adorable."

Francis chuckled, "He even sings a little if I'm not mistaken."

Gilbert shrugged, "A bit, but mostly cause I leave the radio on for him sometimes."

Madeline 'aw'ed and cuddled Gilbird for a little while longer. She then put Gilbird back down on the table and stood up, "Why don't I make some chicken noodle soup? It'll help stave off a cold."

Francis stood as well, "Let me Madeline. I have been told that I am a fantastic cook."

Madeline shook her head, "I want to. And I kind of want you to try my Great-Grandmama's recipe."

Francis smiled, "If you're sure." he said.

Madeline nodded, "Ah, but I'll need to check if you have all of the ingredients or not."

After checking all of Francis's cupboards, Madeline decided he was missing a few spices (amazing considering that Francis was a fantastic cook and a celebrated lover of fine food), and asked if he could run to the store to get her the things she needed.

"Alright then." Francis said, "Gilbert, mon ami _{my friend}_, do you mind if I borrow your car?"

Gilbert tossed his keys in Francis's direction, "Just return her in the same condition and I will be a happy man."

Francis caught the keys and laughed, "I'll take good care of dear Ninya for you." he said before kissing Madeline on the mouth and heading to the door.

"You better!" Gilbert called as Francis left the apartment, leaving him alone with Madeline and Gilbird.

"Ninya? That's the name of your car?" Madeline asked, "I wouldn't have pegged you as someone who named their inanimate objects."

Gilbert grinned, "Well, there's sort of a story behind that. See, my Muti, my Mom, always wanted a ruby red 1968 Ford Mustang. So when I saw the exact car my Muti always wanted in a used car dealer lot, I bought it and named it after her."

Madeline smiled, "That's a nice story. But . . . How come you just didn't buy it for her?"

Gilbert kept on smiling, but his entire being now radiated sadness, "She died a few years before."

Madeline gasped, "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

Gilbert waved it off, "Don't worry about it. She wouldn't have wanted you to."

Madeline smiled, "Well, it's a nice story anyway."

Gilbert grinned, "Yeah, I even stenciled her name on the back." he chuckled, "I can't even remember the number of times people asked me why I name the car 'Ninja'."

"Ninja?"

"It's how you spell my Muti's name, even though you pronounce it Ninya."

"Oh."

"Yeah I know, odd name."

Madeline smiled, "I like it, it's very unique."

Gilbert chuckled, "That's my Muti for you. Full of uniqueness."

Madeline smiled at him. They sat in silence before Gilbert spoke up again.

"Sorry about interrupting you and Francis during your alone time. I had no place else to go." he said.

Madeline blushed a little, "Oh no, that's fine. In fact I'm, um . . . a little grateful that you showed up."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Madeline's blush intensified, "Well I . . . Francis was trying to, um, _seduce_ me, I think."

"And what's wrong with that?" Gilbert asked.

Madeline wrapped her arms around herself, "I'm not ready for that yet." she said quietly, averting her eyes, "It's too soon for me."

Gilbert wondered about hr statement a little, but chose to leave it. He reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He didn't expect her to flinch back at the touch, but she nearly topple out of her chair when his fingers barely brushed her.

"Oh, s-sorry." she stuttered, "You just startled me."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes, but didn't pry. Whatever had happened to Madeline to make her this way was no business of his. He gently laid his hand back down on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing soft circles in the fabric of her unflattering red hoodie.

"It's okay." he said, "Francis won't force you into anything."

Madeline nodded, "I know he's not going to force me into anything, but I'm still a little scared."

"Scared?" Gilbert asked, "Of what?"

Madeline sighed, "The whole deal. The dates, the intimacy, the . . . intercourse."

"Well that's nothing to be afraid of." Gilbert said.

Madeline shrugged, "I just . . . Never mind."

Gilbert left it at that. He was about to change the subject when Madeline spoke up again.

"Could you do me a big favour?" she asked.

"What?" Gilbert asked.

"Could you . . . Um, I mean could you . . . Would you help me avoid Francis's seduction?"

Well _that_ wasn't what Gilbert was expecting.

"What?" he asked.

Madeline flushed red from embarrassment, "Y-you don't have to or anything! I just thought that maybe you could help me out."

Gilbert paused for a moment, "Why do you want to avoid sex so much?" he asked.

Madeline looked over her shoulder, then her other shoulder, as though she was expecting someone to be watching her. Deciding that the coast was clear, she leaned forward over the table and stared pleadingly into Gilbert's eyes, "Please don't tell anyone."

Gilbert nodded and leaned over the table, not that anyone would overhear them in the empty apartment, but it would probably make Madeline more comfortable.

"I . . . had a bad experience when I was little." Madeline said quietly, almost so Gilbert couldn't hear.

"Were you raped?" Gilbert asked.

Madeline shook her head, "No, I wasn't raped."

Gilbert leaned back and studied the girl before him. She was really pretty; he could see someone becoming obsessed with her and stalking her. She was really timid as well; it wasn't hard to see someone threatening her into a relationship. Madeline looked at him pleadingly. Gilbert felt bad; she was asking him for help, and he was only stressing her out. What ever had happened to her must have been hard for her to overcome, and Francis probably wasn't helping with his constant pushing.

"And you can't just tell Francis?" Gilbert asked.

Madeline shook her head frantically, "I can't do that! What if he doesn't want to date me anymore? Or stops touching me altogether, like I'm diseased or something?" she said.

"He won't do that." Gilbert said, "If there's a perfect romancer out there, it's Francis."

"See, when I tell him about what happened, he's going to realize I'm not going to let him touch me anytime soon and dump me!" Madeline said, "I don't want to lose Francis, but I don't want to rush into anything."

At this point, Madeline was starting to get really stressed out. She couldn't stop remembering _that man_ and Gilbert's constant questioning and the thought of Francis leaving her was starting to make her heart pound. Her breath shortened and her head span. What? What was- _oh no._

Gilbert nearly had a heart attack when Madeline began crying and hyperventilating out of nowhere. She dipped her head and brought her hands up to her temples. She didn't say a word, or give any indication if she even knew she was crying, only began whimpering and trying desperately to slow her breathing, which only served to panic her more.

"H-hey, are you okay?" Gilbert asked, standing from his chair, "Do- do you need anything? Water? Food? Should I call an ambulance?"

Madeline shook her head, though the motion was jerky, "P-p-p-pan-n-n-nic-c-c-c-c a-at-t-tack-k-k-k." she stuttered out.

A panic attack. Those were brought on by stress right? Gilbert leapt up and grabbed a nearby glass off the counter and held it under the tap. He ran the water full blast and took the glass away once it was full. Quickly, he was back by Madeline's side and attempting to get her to drink.

"J-Just drink this and calm down, okay? Everything's gonna be okay, just calm down." Gilbert said.

"I can't be calm!" Madeline shouted, almost knocking the water from Gilbert's hands.

Gilbert set the water down and wrapped his arms around the frantic girl. She jerked away for a moment, then clung to him for dear life, falling out of the chair and ending up on the floor next to Gilbert. Gilbert only held her and gently rocked her, running a hand through her soft hair.

"It's okay. Shhh, it's gonna be okay." he said softly, though he was beginning to panic as well. Quickly, he thought of the lullaby his mother would sing to him when he was frightened or upset. He couldn't sing worth a damn, but he was running out of options.

"_Sleep, baby, sleep _

_Thy father tends the sheep_

 _Thy mother shakes the dreamland tree _

_And down fall pleasant dreams for thee _

_Sleep, baby, sleep Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Sleep, baby, sleep _

_Our cottage vale is deep _

_The little lamb is on the green _

_With snowy fleece so soft and clean _

_Sleep, baby, sleep Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Lu-la-lullaby, _

_Hush, my babe, and do not cry _

_In your cradle now you swing, _

_Until you sleep, I'll softly sing_

_, Lu-lullaby."_

As Gilbert finished the song, he noticed that Madeline had relaxed somewhat. She was still shaking like a leaf, but her breathing had evened out and she wasn't crying anymore. Gilbert reached for the glass and held it up for her. Madeline took it and took a sip.

"Thanks Gilbert." she said, "I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

"It's okay." Gilbert said, still holding Madeline close, "It's not like you thought, 'Oh hey, I'm gonna freak out in front of my boyfriend's friend and see how it goes' or anything, right?"

Madeline giggled, "No, I didn't."

Gilbert smiled, "You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I'll be okay in a few minutes." Madeline said, pulling away from the embrace and wiping her tear tracks away.

"Does this happen often?" Gilbert asked.

Madeline shrugged, "It's happened before, but I don't have them too often."

"Does it have anything to do with . . . what happened?" he asked.

Madeline dipped her head, "Yeah."

Poor girl. She was really shaken up about this. Gilbert thought about her request. It wouldn't be too difficult to interfere with Francis's love life, they were friends after all. Then again, could he lie to Francis, who had never done him any wrong (well, if you didn't count the various pranks and jokes at his expense)? Gilbert glanced down at Madeline again, who was shakily sipping her water and rubbing away the evidence of her little mishap. Could he really do something like this?

Gilbert sighed, "Okay, I'll help you. But you have to promise that you'll try to tell Francis about why you don't want to go farther." he said, "And you have to do something for me."

Madeline tilted her head, "What can I do?"

Gilbert thought for a moment, "I don't know. I have no idea what you're good at."

Madeline thought, then perked up, "I could cook for you. I'm not the best at it, not like Francis, but I can make pancakes like nobodies business. Or, thats what Al says."

Gilbert nodded, "Alright then, you cook me pancakes and I keep you from getting laid. It's a deal."

Madeline laughed, "A deal it is then."

They grinned at each other and shook hands on it. They stood up from the floor just as Francis came through the door with the ingredients for Madeline's Great-Grandmama's famous chicken soup.

**Author Commentary;** Fail ending fails. Erg, I swear I'm working up to something, just bear with the crap for now.

About the panic attack; I happen to have panic attacks all the time, so I was trying to convey the feeling here. I'm not sure if I did it accurately, but there it is.

The song that Gilbert sang is a German lullaby that I found on the internet. If the lyrics are wrong, I'm sorry.

Reviews would be lovely, if you have the time.


	5. Omake

**Author Commentary;** A short Omake chapter, because I wanted to explore Anna and Alfred's relationship.

Oh yeah, and before I forget, the name 'Ninja' (pronounced nin-yah) from last chapter is actually a real name in Germany and other Germanic countries. Trufax.

Also, just so we're clear, Russia is _not_ Maddie's past abusive boyfriend. He might pop up in the story, but if he does, he will be on good terms with Canada (like they are in canon).

**Character/Pair;** PruCan, FrUk, plotdevice FraCan & USUK, side SpaMano, GerIta & GiriPan, onsided PruHun

**Rating;** T (may be moved later)

**Warnings;** Genderbending (Female Canada/England/SouthItaly/NorthItaly/Japan), AU, some angst, heartbreak, mentioned sexual encounters, swearing

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Hetalia.

Alfred sighed and rolled off of his girlfriend, sweaty and spent, "Man." he said breathlessly, "You're the best girlfriend a guy could hope for."

Anne 'hm'ed and rolled to lie on her stomach, also sweaty and sated. They lay there for a few minutes, not speaking and letting their hearts slow to a normal pace. Alfred suddenly rolled to wrap his arms around Anne's slender body.

"Again?" Anne asked.

"What makes you think I want another round?" Alfred asked, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Anne rolled her eyes, "Well, you're kind of poking me in the back of the thigh."

Alfred laughed, "Oh sorry hun." he said. He breathed Anne's scent in and groaned, "You're so sexy."

Anne huffed and wiggled out of his embrace, "Save it. Once is enough for me tonight."

Alfred rolled onto his stomach and pouted, "Whyyyy?" he whined.

Anne rolled her eyes and got off the bed, "Because that was my last condom. Have you seen my bra?"

Alfred sighed, "On the ceiling fan." he said, giving in because Anne never did it without a condom (even though she was on the pill).

"Thanks." Anne said, reaching up and pulling it down, "You're improving by the way." she smirked at him, "A lot better than the shy little boy who barely knew how to use it."

Alfred blushed, "I-it's not my fault I was a virgin before you!" he cried.

Anne laughed and began putting on her clothes. Damn that woman, she knew just how to push peoples buttons, didn't she? As she dressed, Alfred's eyes roamed her body; she was lithe, not super skinny, or chubby, or even super muscled, just lean with enough curves to make men (and some women) look twice. Her long blond hair, usually kept up in either pigtails (when she didn't care about her appearance too much) or pinned up at the back in a black hairpin, was now down and around her shoulders, the ends curling just a little bit. Alfred smirked at the sight of the small tattoo on the inside of her right thigh. It wasn't all that noticeable unless she spread her legs and you were looking up around her crotch area, but you could see a small, ornate crown surrounded in roses if you cared to look (which Alfred did). Alfred's eyes traveled back up her body and rested on her supple breasts; soft and just big enough to be a handful each. Alfred enjoyed resting his head on them after they finished their heated sessions of teenaged sex. Hm, and on the subject of sex, Anne was just as 'well-read' on that as she was in her studies. Anne didn't seem like the type, but she enjoyed having sex and was something of a self-schooled expert (sort of). She wasn't a slut by any means, but she knew what she wanted and would have it. Of course, she'd never had unprotected sex, or slept around outside of relationships, or even had a one night stands with some random guy out of a bar (not that she was aloud in those things, but she didn't really care). And she was a great teacher as well. Alfred grinned; he really enjoyed her 'hands on' teaching methods.

Alfred watched her finish dressing and head for the door. In a flash, he leapt up and wrapped her in his arms again.

"I could run down to the clinic." Alfred said huskily, licking the shell of her ear, "They give condoms away for free there."

Anne groaned, but shoved him away with and elbow to the sternum, "No, the mood's gone now anyway, and we both have homework."

Alfred pouted, "C'mon, just one more? You're on the pill and if I have something, I could have only gotten it from you. Just once more?"

Anne rolled her eyes, "You're insatiable. No, we have homework."

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms, "Don't wanna."

Anne growled and smacked him, "Don't be lazy!" she cried.

Alfred quickly thought of a compromise, "How about if we work naked?"

Anne rolled her eyes and sighed, "If that'll get you to work, fine."

Alfred grinned, "Yay!" he cheered.

"Child." Anne said, beginning to undress herself again, "I have no idea why I'm dating you."

"It's my rugged good looks." Alfred said, puffing out his chest with pride.

Anne rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, that _must_ be it." she said, words heavily drenched in sarcasm.

Alfred pouted, "Aw c'mon, don't be like that. You said yourself I was no good at smart stuff, and you never laugh at my jokes, so it must be my face, right?"

Anne chuckled, "I suppose you have a point. Rugged good looks it is then."

Alfred grinned, "Of course, it could also be my thick American sausa-"

"Finish that sentence and you're a dead man, Jones." Anne deadpanned.

Alfred wisely decided to shut his trap. As small as she was in comparison to him, she was quite the formidable force when she became angry. If he ever wanted to use his 'sausage' again, the best thing he could do was just keep his mouth shut and let the lady do as she pleased.

Relationships were great weren't they?

**Author Commentary;** I don't like this chapter, but I wanted to put something up for these two, since there isn't going to be much of them in the main storyline together. Hope you managed to get a laugh or two out of this, or something. Review if you feel like it.


	6. Heartbreak

**Author Commentary;** Okay, _now_ it's the real chapter five. I think I just needed a short break or something.

BTW, did anyone else totally squeal when Prussia _and_ Canada appeared in episode fifty-three?

**Character/Pair;** PruCan, FrUk, plotdevice FraCan & USUK, side SpaMano, GerIta & GiriPan, onsided PruHun

**Rating;** T (may be moved later)

**Warnings;** Genderbending (Female Canada/England/SouthItaly/NorthItaly/Japan), AU, some angst, heartbreak, mentioned sexual encounters, swearing

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Hetalia.

Gilbert shuffled his feet and knocked on the door to the large house that apparently housed the tiny little Madeline and her family of four. Gilbird cheeped on his shoulder, ruffling his feathers. Gilbert hushed him and waited for someone to open the door. He snapped his eyes forward when the door opened.

"Oh, Gilbert! You're here early." Madeline said. She opened the door and beckoned him inside, "You'll have to wait a few minutes for the pancakes to be ready, but you're welcome to come in."

"Thanks." Gilbert said, sauntering in, "Swanky place by the way."

Madeline giggled a little nervously, "My Mom's a lawyer and my Dad's an accountant, so they make a lot of money." she said, "They're aren't home much though." she added sadly.

Gilbert sensed her sadness and quickly changed the subject, "So when are the pancakes gonna be ready? The awesomeness that is me is hungry!"

Madeline laughed and led him to the kitchen. There was a pan on the stovetop and a bowl of batter next to it. A large white dog was napping underneath the table and only opened one lazy eye as the two of them came into the room.

"Kumajiro, you lazy bum, you're going to waste the entire day sleeping again, aren't you?" Madeline asked, hands on her hips.

Kumajiro snorted and went back to sleep.

"Lazy." Madeline said again. She sighed and walked over to the stove to start cooking, "I don't know why I keep you around sometimes."

Gilbert laughed at Madeline's antics, "I didn't know you had a dog."

Madeline smiled as she poured pancake batter into the pan, "I got him when I was ten. He was the oddball of the litter because he was white instead of the traditional black, but that just made him more special to me."

Gilbert leaned down to inspect the large dog, "What breed is he?"

"Newfie, or a Newfoundland." Madeline explained, flipping a pancake.

"He's huge." Gilbert mused, "Bet he could take on a bear. Kinda looks like one too."

Madeline giggled, "That's why his name is 'Kumajiro', it means White Bear in Japanese."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Japanese?"

"Well, there's a little bit of a story behind that." Madeline said as she flipped the first pancake off of the pan, "I had no idea what to name him at first, so for a while he was nameless. Then when I took him for a walk, I startled a Japanese girl, I think her name was Kiku. She said that, from a distance, it looked like I was walking a polar bear cub. I laughed so hard that I asked her to name the dog, so she called him 'Kumajiro', White Bear."

"Kiku huh?" Gilbert said, standing up, "I think I know that girl."

"It's isn't that big of a town." Madeline said.

Gilbert 'hm'ed and sat down, "S'ppose your right Birdie."

While Madeline cooked, the two of them chatted. They both 'aw'ed when Gilbird fluttered down and landed on Kumajiro's head, which Kumajiro didn't didn't seem to mind at all; he merely regarded the bird on his head as a presence and went back to sleep. Madeline finished the pancakes and set them down on the table, along with a bottle of Maple syrup.

"Maple huh?" Gilbert said, inspecting the bottle, "Never had it."

Madeline made an odd choking sound, "_What_?!" she cried, "You've never had Maple syrup?"

Gilbert was a little shocked by her outburst, "No, never." he said.

Madeline gasped and shook her head sadly, "You poor, depraved being."

"Hey!"

Madeline shoved a few pancakes onto Gilbert's plate and drizzled the sticky liquid over them, "Eat that." she ordered.

Gilbert huffed, but cut into the fluffy cakes and brought it up to his mouth.

He had to keep himself from moaning as he did.

In all of his life, Gilbert had never tasted something so utterly _perfect_. The pancakes were smooth and fluffy, they practically melted in his mouth. And the syrup, oh holy _god_, the syrup was _divine_. Gilbert quickly dug into his pancakes with renewed vigor. When Gilbert was done, he swiped his finger through the leftover syrup on the plate and licked it away until his plate was nearly spotless.

Madeline giggled, 'You like it I see."

"Oh Gott _{God}._ That was freaken _orgasmic_." Gilbert said, "Franny may be good, but he ain't got nothing on your pancakes."

Madeline blushed at the comment, "W-well, I don't think they're _that_ good." she said.

If it had been anyone else, Gilbert would have been sure that they were fishing for more compliments, but Madeline wasn't the type for that at all. She truly didn't believe that her cooking, or anything about her, was really all that great. Gilbert reached across the table and patted her hand. She smiled at him, but moved her hand away.

"Well, I should probably start getting ready for my date with Francis." she said.

Gilbert jolted a little at the reality check. He had totally forgotten that Madeline was dating Francis. Strangely, Gilbert felt a sense of loss at this. Which was weird; he never had the need for a girlfriend, if you didn't count Elizaveta. He was happy with one night stands with no obligation to the other party.

Madeline stood up and took the empty plates away and placed them in the sink. Gilbert watched her move and sighed, "Guess that's my cue to leave, huh?"

Madeline turned and smiled at him, "Sorry." she said.

What she was apologizing for was unclear, but Gilbert simply stood and scooped up Gilbird from his place on Kumajiro's head, "See you around then." he said, "You have my cell number in case you need me?"

"Yes." Madeline said, walking him to the door, "I'll call if need be. Have a nice day." she said with a genuine smile.

Gilbert smiled back, "You too Birdie."

Later that day, Gilbert was lying on the hood of his car, watching the sun go down, thinking about the last and only time he'd attempted to find love. Elizaveta Hedervary; tomboy, violent, and full of zest for life. Gilbert had thought that they were the perfect match, but she had rejected him full out, saying that she was in love with Gilbert's half brother, Roderich Edelstein. Of course, Gilbert hadn't given up that easily, and attempted to woo Elizaveta. It hadn't worked out so well. The biggest blow was when he saw her toss the simple red rose he sent her into the trash. Was that all his affections had been worth to her? He'd tried his hardest, and she didn't even have the decency to let him down easily. After that, Gilbert had vowed never to let himself fall for anyone again, to guard his already bruised heart and keep it under lock and chain. Women, who needed them?

So what the hell was he doing with Madeline?

Not only had he already sworn never to love again, she was dating Francis, she was his best friends girl. It was wrong for him to be interfering in their relationship, but it was even wronger for him to be hanging around with her behind Francis's back. It was so wrong that it should have been a crime. But . . . he couldn't just turn Madeline away, not when she had reached out for him for help. She seemed truly frightened by what had happened and what could happen. Gilbert felt he almost had no choice but to help her, protect her.

_~There is nothing left of you/I can see it in your eyes/Sing the anthem of the angels/And say the last goodbye~_

Gilbert leapt up and snatched his phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and held it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Gilbert." it was Madeline, "Francis is trying to seduce me." she said in hushed tones.

"Where are you?" Gilbert asked.

"We're in the park where we first met. He suggested that we go back to his apartment to be alone." Madeline explained, "He's getting us drinks right now."

"I'll show up in around fifteen minutes okay, to make it look like a coincidence." Gilbert said, hopping off of the hood of his car.

"Thank you Gilbert." Madeline said.

Gilbert grinned to himself, "No problem Birdie."

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Gilbert slung his arms around both of them from behind, scaring the bajeezus out of them, "Hey you two!" he called loudly, "What's happening?"

"Gilbert." Francis growled, "Madeline and I are on a date."

"Hello Gilbert." Madeline said with a smile.

Gilbert smiled back, "Hey Birdie."

"Gilbert." Francis said again, "Madeline and I are on a date. Could you kindly leave?"

Gilbert cackled, "Nope, I had the sudden urge to annoy you, so here I am!"

"Consider me annoyed." Francis grumbled.

Gilbert laughed, "Aw, don't be like that. C'mon, I'll buy you guys some ice cream."

"Sounds good to me." Madeline said.

Francis sighed, "Fine." he said, not having the ability to say no to Madeline when she looked at him like that.

Over the course of the next few months, Gilbert did similar favours for Madeline. She called him or texted him for help, and he would either show up and annoy Francis or call and annoy Francis. Then, whenever they could manage, Gilbert and Madeline met up for pancakes. Soon enough, the two of them began hanging out at other revenues. Most of the time they simply talked and joked with each other, but their were short little moments they had that left them both blushing and reminding themselves that Madeline was dating Francis. Other than that, they settled into a comfortable routine. However, it was only a matter of time before things came crashing down around them.

**Author Commentary;** Ah, short chapter is short, but I couldn't think of anything to lengthen it. Sorry for making you read my retarded shit.


	7. In Love

**Author Commentary;** Blargh, stupid artblock. Oh well, I'll make up for it by cock-blocking Francis.

**Character/Pair;** PruCan, FrUk, plotdevice FraCan & USUK, side SpaMano, GerIta, RoChu & GiriPan, onsided PruHun

**Rating;** T (may be moved later)

**Warnings;** Genderbending (Female Canada/England/SouthItaly/NorthItaly/Japan/China), AU, some angst, heartbreak, mentioned sexual encounters, swearing

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Hetalia.

"Could you not inhale your pancakes? I keep worrying that you're going to choke or something." Madeline asked from across the table.

Gilbert swallowed his mouthful of food, "No worries Birdie, I'm too awesome to choke."

Madeline rolled her eyes, "I'll remember that when I have to use the Heimlich Maneuver on you."

Gilbert laughed and took another bite of his delicious pancakes slathered in Maple syrup. Madeline rolled her eyes and pretended not to notice when Gilbert slipped a bite of pancake to Kumajiro, who was under the table near Gilbert's feet.

"So how are things between you and Francis?" Gilbert asked as they put away their dishes.

"I think he's really starting to get pissed off with you." Madeline said.

Gilbert laughed, "I have a gift for that."

Madeline laughed as well, "Hey, I don't have a date later on, maybe we could hang out?"

Gilbert brightened at the idea, "Sweet! Let's go hop in the car."

After a little bit of banter, the two of them were seated in Ninja, Gilbert driving, Madeline in the passenger seat, and Kumajiro sprawled across the back seat with Gilbird sitting on his head. It was a cool day, but Madeline had the window open to let the air rush in. Gilbert stole a glance at her. Her long, wavy blond hair was fluttering around her face in the wind, a few strands getting caught on her red framed glasses, which had maple leafs along the sides. Her youthful, round cheeks were a lovely rosy pink, as were her lips. Her long eyelashes nearly pressed against the lenses of her glasses. Her delicate little hands were folded on her lap, occasionally playing with the fabric of her dark gray jeans that looked big enough to fit her brother. She was wearing a red sweater today. It was thick, but form fitting, so her large breasts were clearly defined.

Gilbert gulped and looked away again, _"She's your best friends girl. She's your best friends girl."_ he reminded himself.

"Hey Gilbert, how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

The question was sudden, and Gilbert nearly jumped in his seat, "Why do you ask?"

Madeline shrugged, "Just curious I guess."

Gilbert sighed, "I'm done with relationships and commitments. They just leave me hurt and upset."

Madeline was quiet for a moment, "What happened?" she asked quietly.

Gilbert ran a hand through his silver hair, "You know that girl, Elizaveta Hedervary, in our home room class?"

"Yeah."

"I used to be in love with her." Gilbert said, "But she rejected me. I tried my best to win her over, but she didn't even give me the time of day. She likes my half-brother, Roderich Edelstein."

Madeline didn't say anything for a moment, "That's so sad."

Gilbert laughed, but the sound was hollow, "No kidding right? I did everything you could think of to get her to go out with me, but she tossed them all away like cheep trash and told me to stop bothering her. As if it wasn't bad enough that she had to pick that little shit over me."

The two of them were quiet for another few minutes. Then, Madeline said quietly, "I didn't know you had a half-brother."

Gilbert shrugged, "Yeah, we don't talk much anymore anyway. We share a father, and that's about it. My dad was married to his mom, but he had an affair with my mom. After he died, he revealed that he had three kids instead of just Roderich. When his mom found out about us, she was furious, and even attempted to hit my Muti. When my Muti died, we were supposed to go live with her, but she wouldn't have anything to do with us, so we got carted off to our Grandfather's instead." Gilbert explained.

Another long pause, "I'm sorry." Madeline said.

"Don't be." Gilbert said, "It's not like it's your fault or anything."

"But!" Madeline said, "It's so sad! Both of your parents are dead, your Grandfather hits you, your father's widow hates you for just being born, and the girl you loved rejected you! It's just so sad!" she was nearly in tears by now.

Gilbert was shocked at the outburst, but he smiled sadly, "Yeah, when you put it that way, it's kinda pathetic, isn't it?"

Madeline looked up at him, then giggled a little, "Yeah, it kind of is."

Th two of them started giggling, and before long they were both laughing so hard that Gilbert had to pull over so they wouldn't crash. They laughed so hard they cried. Tears all but streamed down their faces. The two them weren't sure if they were laughing so hard they were crying or crying so hard that they were laughing anymore. It seemed like hours before the two of them stopped, coming slowly down from that odd place of elation that one visited when they laughed for extended periods of time. Their breathing slowed between small fits of giggles. The finally stopped laughing and sat in the calm of the car for a few minutes before Madeline spoke.

"My parents hate each other." she said, "They fight and have affairs and yell at me and Alfred and try and get us to take sides. They're always working to avoid each other. I barely see either of them anymore."

"Harsh." Gilbert said.

"They don't even know . . . about what happened to me." Madeline said quietly, "The only one who knows is Alfred. And you."

Gilbert looked over at Madeline. She was hunched over a little, her arms wrapped around her torso; she looked over both her shoulders, as though expecting someone to be watching her. Slowly, Gilbert reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"You'll be okay." he said, "You're a strong girl, you'll be okay."

Madeline smiled at him, "Thanks Gil. Why don't we go and get some Chinese food? My treat?"

Gilbert smiled back, "Sure thing Birdie."

Five minute later, they pulled into the best Chinese restaurant in town, the same one they first ate together at. They walked inside and sat down.

"Maddie! So nice to see you!" a voice said.

They turned to see a huge Russian teen smiling at them from the next table over.

"Oh, hello Ivan!" Madeline said brightly, "I haven't seen you in a while. How's it going?"

Ivan smiled, making him look like an overly large child, "I am good, da? I have a girlfriend now!"

"Really? That's great Ivan." Madeline said.

"Da. My little Xie is so beautiful. She could rival ancient Chinese Gods." Ivan said.

"Aiyah, don't say such things aru." a stern voice said. They all turned to see a young Chinese girl in the restaurant's waitress uniform scowling at Ivan.

Ivan pouted, "But, my little Podsolnecnik _{sunflower}_, to me you are the most beautiful thing on the earth, so I should express this, da?"

Xie rolled her eyes, "Well don't express it in public aru. Honestly, shouldn't you be a little more bashful aru?"

Ivan giggled, "Why should I do that, Podsolnecnik? We should be open about our love for each other, da?"

"Arg! Never mind, I have customers to serve aru." Xie said, then smiled at Gilbert and Madeline, "What can I get the two of you aru?"

"The special please." they said at the same time. They exchanged a look before laughing together.

When they left the restaurant, happy and full, Gilbert turned to Madeline, "So who was the big Russian guy?"

"Ivan Braginski." she said, "He's the captain of the boys hockey team, so we talk a lot."

"You like hockey?" Gilbert asked.

Madeline grinned, "I freaking _love_ hockey. I'm the captain of the girls team during the winter. Which reminds me of two things; tryouts are coming up and there's a game on tonight."

Gilbert chuckled as they got into the car, "And you want to watch it I suppose."

Madeline rolled her eyes, "Well yeah." she said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Gilbert laughed, "Then to the hockey game we go!"

They had an hour or so to kill before the game, so they decided to play go fish until it started. Madeline mostly won, even though Gilbert cheated a few times. When five o'clock rolled around, Madeline dropped what she was doing and switched on the TV.

"It's team Canada against team Sweden, oh geeze it's gonna be close." she said, mostly to herself.

Gilbert chuckled at the girl beside him. The way her eyes lit up and her entire being radiated excitement, she was like an entirely different girl. She clutched the pillow in her arms tightly as the puck dropped onto the ice. Gilbert watched the game, but kept glancing back at the slender girl beside him. When team Canada scored, he nearly fell off the couch in surprise.

"Fuck yeah! Take that, ya damn Swedish bastards!" Madeline yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

Gilbert's jaw dropped. Sweet, meek little Madeline swearing and dissing someone (even though they couldn't hear)? Unbelievable. Gilbert would have commented, but the Swedish team scored and set off another litany of curses and swears, half of them in some dialect of French that Gilbert couldn't pick up on.

When the game finished, 4 to 2 Canada, Gilbert had never seen Madeline more full of life and happiness, "That was a totally awesome game!" she said, "Did you see when one of the Canadians nearly knocked that huge Swede out? That was so cool!"

"You really get into your hockey games, don't you?" Gilbert asked, though he was sure of the answer after the interesting show Madeline had performed.

Madeline smiled, her face bright with childish glee, "I absolutely _love_ hockey! I can't wait for tryouts this year."

Gilbert laughed, "You're so cute Birdie." he said.

Madeline blushed and became flustered. And at that moment, Gilbert's brain decided to notice how close the two of them were sitting. Had they started out that close? Gilbert could nearly count her eyelashes they were so close. Gilbert swallowed thickly. If he just leaned down a few more centimeters, they could . . .

Kiss.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!! RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!_

Madeline's head nearly connected with Gilbert's chin with the way she jolted at the sound of the phone; if Gilbert hadn't jolted as well, he would have been sporting a bruise for a week. Madeline leapt up.

"G-Gotta get the phone! Excusez-moi! _{Excuse me!}_" she said, dashing away, he face as red as the Canadian flag.

If Gilbert's skin had any ability to retain pigment, he would have been blushing, _"Shit."_ he though, _"Shit, she's Francis's girlfriend. Your __**best friend's girl**__. What the fuck are you doing?"_

"Um, Gilbert?" Madeline said as she hung up the phone, "That was my brother. He said he's gonna be home in a few minutes, so maybe you should clear out?"

"Uh, yeah." Gilbert said intelligently, standing up. On his way out he turned to Madeline, "So, see you around Birdie?"

Madeline smiled and nodded, "Yeah, count on it!"

Gilbert smiled and left. He smiled all the way to his car. He smiled while he was driving home. He smiled as he walked up the stair to his room. He stopped by his brother's door however, when he heard and interesting noise from inside.

"Ah~!"

Well _well._

Gilbert grinned. Silently, he crept up to the door and pressed his ear to the cool wood.

"Oh Ludwig~"

"Feliciana."

Gilbert had to keep himself from cackling maniacally. He grabbed the door handle and counted to ten, before throwing open the door.

Ludwig was on top of Feliciana, shirtless, his usually immaculate hair mussed. Feliciana was laying on her back on Ludwig's bed, dressed (or rather, _un_dressed) in only a white tank top/under shirt and a matching pink bra and pantie set. Ludwig had a look of shock, embarrassment, and pure horror on his face, while Feliciana looked startled and surprised.

"Oh! Gilbert! I didn't hear you come in.' she said.

. . . . . .

"_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_**! Are you fucking kidding me! Oh mein Gott! **_**AHAHAHAHA**_**!"**

"**Schnauze!"**_ {Shut up!}_

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?"

Gilbert stifled his laughter and caught his breath, "Seriously though! I'd have never though you'd move so quickly Luddy! I didn't even know you two were dating!"

Ludwig looked like he was seriously contemplating murder as he struggled to put on his shirt.

Gilbert suddenly threw up his hands, "We should celebrate! You two _finally_ getting together! Wait! I think I have some confetti somewhere!"

"_**AUGH!**_** Gilbert I'm going to kill you!"** Ludwig shouted, lunging for his smaller older brother.

Gilbert dodged out of the way and ran down the hallway cackling, Ludwig hot on his heels. As the day ended, Gilbert was sure of two things.

One; he was going to have to send out some wedding invitations in the future (whether as a prank or not was going to take some thought).

And two; he was utterly, madly, unconditionally in love with Madeline.

**Author Commentary;** I actually liked this chapter, surprisingly enough. Please review!


	8. Phonecall

**Author Commentary;** Back again! This time with some more angst.

**Character/Pair;** PruCan, FrUk, plotdevice FraCan & USUK, side SpaMano, GerIta, RoChu & GiriPan, onsided PruHun

**Rating;** T (may be moved later)

**Warnings; **Genderbending (Female Canada/England/SouthItaly/NorthItaly/Japan/China), AU, some angst, heartbreak, mentioned sexual encounters, swearing

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia is not mine.

"Good night Madeline." Francis said, kissing Madeline on the cheek.

"Good night Francis, I had a nice time." Madeline said.

The two of them had just finished a date, and Francis was dropping Madeline off at her home before taking his leave. Francis smiled down at the tiny girl before leaning in for a kiss. Madeline accepted Francis's advance, but only chastely before she pulled away. Inwardly, Francis sighed; what would it take for Madeline to be comfortable around him? He'd tried to be patient, but, lets face it, Francis enjoyed sex. He loved the feel of it. It was nearly addicting. However, he'd never felt the need to force anyone into doing something they didn't want. So, forcing Madeline into his bed was something he really didn't want to do. He would never mistreat a lady.

"I'll see you tomorrow Francis." Madeline said, smiling innocently up at him.

"_Ah, that's my cue to leave then."_ Francis thought. He took her hand and kissed it, "Till we meet again, my dear Madeline."

Madeline giggled and gave him a hug before retreating into her home. Things were going smoothly for her. Francis wasn't trying to seduce her as much, her friendship with Gilbert was running nicely, her brother was happy as can be, her parents weren't fighting so much anymore, and it had been four years since the incident. Madeline sighed happily and walked down the hallway; yes, four years of not having to look over her shoulder and see someone watching her. Maybe four years was long enough? Maybe she could let Francis start (keyword, _start_) moving slightly forward with her? It was worth a shot. If not, she could _maybe_ let him in on her secret, so he would understand better. Would he reject her body though? He didn't seem like the type to do that though, so maybe? Madeline sighed again, but not as happily.

"Hello Madeline."

Madeline jumped and whirled around, "Oh geeze!" she cried, "Dad, don't scare me like that!"

Her father smiled, "Sorry honey. We were waiting for you, where were you?"

Madeline raised an eyebrow, "We?"

"Your Mother, Brother, and I. We're going to have a nice family dinner together." her father smiled, "Come, we'll talk at the table."

Madeline shuddered; a family dinner? Recently, those had only ended up in shouting matches between their mother and father. Madeline tried to put on a smile as she walked into the dining room with her father. Alfred was looking just as apprehensive as she felt. They all sat down at the square table, Alfred and Madeline facing each other, and their Father and Mother facing each other. The boiled ham, mashed potatoes, and broccoli was dished out, and everyone ate in silence.

"So, Madeline, you never answered my question. Where were you?" their father asked.

"Oh, um, I was out with Francis." Madeline answered.

"Oh? Who's Francis?" their mother asked.

"My boyfriend." Madeline said quietly.

The table fell silent and Madeline knew she had said the wrong thing.

"A boyfriend hm?" their father said, putting down his knife and fork, "And why haven't I heard about this earlier?"

Madeline fidgeted and looked at Alfred for help. He looked just as lost on what to do as she did, "Well, I haven't gotten the chance to tell you I guess."

"You 'guess'?" their father said. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Madeline, I want you to stop seeing this boy."

"What?" three voices chorused.

Their mother leaned forward over the table, "And why should she? She's a grown woman now. You can't keep making her decisions for her."

Their father sighed, "Martha, she's too young to be . . . messing around with boys."

Their mother rolled her eyes and smiled at Madeline, "Well, _I_ think it's wonderful that you've found a man sweetie. It'll be good for you to get out of the house and away from that wretched desk, hm?"

Madeline sighed, "Mom, I'm just doing my homework and reading, nothing bad."

Their mother laughed, "Oh sweetie, that's why you need to get out! You can't spend your life indoors surrounded by books and the like, you need to live a little!"

Their father groaned, "Martha, not this again. Madeline is perfectly fine the way she is."

Their mother huffed, "Oh what do you know Andrew? Madeline would be much better off if she just got out some more. It's no wonder she has no friends."

"I have friends." Madeline said defensively, "I have the entire girls hockey team _and_ some of the boys hockey team."

Their mother laughed again, "Oh honey, those aren't real friends. You should have friends like that Henderson girl, or the Łukasiewicz girl."

Madeline sighed, "Mom, for the last time, I don't like Gabrielle. Feliks is okay, but we don't have much in common."

Their mother waved away her concerns, "Oh, you just need to get out more."

Their father suddenly banged his fist on the table, "Martha! Would you stop it!? The poor girl has enough self esteem problems as it is!"

Their mother growled, "What do you think I'm trying to do? If she made friends with more confident girls, she would learn how to be confident herself!"

By this point, Madeline and Alfred tuned out the conversation. Madeline caught eyes with Alfred; he shot her a comforting look, but didn't say anything and tried to finish his plate. Madeline sighed and did the same.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!_

Madeline leapt up, "I'll get the phone!" she said, happy to be away from the table. She rushed over to the phone and picked it up.

And immediately wished she hadn't.

"Hello?" she said.

"Madeline? Is that you darling?"

Madeline felt her entire being go cold, "Mr. Jameson?" she said, her voice breaking.

"Oh Madeline! You sound so different now! How have you been?"

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to Madeline, flooding her in involuntary emotions. She hastily slammed the phone down and ran.

"Madeline! Where do you think you're going!?" their father called.

Madeline barely registered that he was speaking as she ran out the door and into the street. She had to get away, far far away from _that man_.

"_Don't worry Madeline, I won't hurt you."_

"_It'll feel good, I promise."_

"_Just relax for me, okay?"_

"_I love you."_

Madeline shook the words from her head and ran until she had no idea where she was. She kept running until her legs felt like they would fall off and her lungs would burst. She stopped and looked at her surroundings. She was at the old bridge that had been there since the town was founded. Madeline sunk to her knees and began to cry. She sobbed loud and clear I the night, unable to forget the way that man had told her she was his perfect woman and that he was in love with her, and the way he had made her feel _so dirty_.

Gilbert sighed happily as he walked down the streets. Sure, driving was fun, but sometimes going out for a walk was just as nice. Besides, he needed to clear his head a little. Recently all he could think about was Madeline, and the way she smiled/laughed/twirled her hair/swore at hockey games/did everything. He knew he shouldn't, but she was just so . . .

Gilbert's train of though died there as he saw the one girl that hadn't occupied his thoughts in ages.

Elizaveta.

"Hi Gilbert." she said shyly, "Can we talk?"

Unsure of what to do, Gilbert only nodded. Elizaveta smiled at him and led him to a nearby bench set up in the park they were in.

"I knew you'd be here." she said, "You're always here when you need to think."

"Yeah." Gilbert said. He used to come here all of the time with his Muti.

Elizaveta sighed and leaned back, "Roderich dumped me." she said plainly.

Gilbert's head snapped up, "Oh?"

She smiled sadly, "Yeah, he said he was in love, but not with me."

Gilbert nodded. What was he doing? This was his chance to be with Elizaveta, to make his dream come true. He couldn't have Madeline, but now Elizaveta was making herself available before him. Why wasn't he acting on it?

"He said that he was in love with that Swiss girl he'd known since his childhood." she said, then sighed again, "It's really not fair, is it?"

"No, it's not." he snapped.

Elizaveta smiled sadly at him, "I know how you must feel." she said, laying her hand on his arm, "I know now, how badly you must have hurt when I refused you." she scooted closer, "But . . . I want to fix it."

Gilbert looked up at her. She was still smiling at him, "I know that I hurt you, but I want to stop the hurt. If I had known what it would feeling like to be rejected so bluntly, I would have-"

"Would have what?" Gilbert snapped, "Wouldn't have gone after him and chosen me instead? I don't think so, I know you too well, Elizaveta."

She dipped her head, "You're right." she said, "But I would have been more . . . gentle about it." she smiled brightly at him, "You know, I always _did_ like you. If Roderich hadn't come into the picture, I would have become your girlfriend whether you liked it or not."

"Really?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

Elizaveta smiled, "Yup! Why don't we start over? Or, at the very least, try?"

This was Gilbert's chance. All he had to do was say yes and he could have the girl of his dreams. Elizaveta shuffled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Lightly, she pressed her lips against his. Gilbert didn't respond, even as she pulled away and snuggled into his side.

"Gilbert." she said, squeezing him so close he could feel her breasts pressed against him.

Gilbert reached up, gently laying a hand on hers, "Elizaveta." he said, "I'm sorry." he pulled her arms off of him.

"What?" Elizaveta asked, obviously not having expected him to push her away.

"I can't be with you." he said, "I . . . I'm in love with someone else."

Elizaveta dropped her arms, "I see." she said. She stood up, "Well then, I suppose I wasted my time then, didn't I?"

Gilbert stood up, "Yeah, I suppose you did."

Elizaveta nodded and smiled even though tears were openly falling down her cheeks, "I'll see you around then." she said before turning around and walking away.

Gilbert watched her go silently. When she faded from his vision, he urned and walked in the opposite direction. At first he walked slowly, but after a moment, he picked up the pace. Soon he was sprinting as fast as he could down the path. He ran so fast that before he knew it he'd come to the old bridge. He would have kept running, but a small, huddled figure sitting at the edge of the bridge stopped him.

"Hey." he called, "You okay?"

The figure looked up with teary eyes. It was Madeline.

"Birdie!" Gilbert said, rushing over, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Suddenly, his arms were full of a sobbing Madeline. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped her in his arms protectively and let her cry on his shoulder. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours before Madeline calmed down enough to speak.

"He called." she said, voice shaking along with the rest of her body.

"Who called?" Gilbert asked.

"That _man_." she said, "The man who did those awful things to me."

Gilbert held Madeline close, "Why don't we go back to my house and get you cleaned up?" Gilbert suggested.

Madeline nodded and let herself be pulled up. Gilbert wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her away. He noticed that she wasn't wearing a coat or even shoes for that matter.

"Why don't you have shoes on? Or a jacket?" he asked.

"I ran out so fast that I didn't grab them." she said, snuggling closer to his side as a cold breeze rushed past.

Gilbert didn't say anything and took off his leather jacket. Gently, he wrapped it around Madeline's slender shoulders, ignoring her protests. He gripped her shoulder and led her away and out of the park, toward his home.

From a distance, Elizaveta discretely dialed Francis's number, not out of spite, but because she knew that things were going to crash.

And soon.

**Author Commentary;** Oh dear! What shall happen next? Ooh I'm such a bitch.


	9. Crash

**Author Commentary;** I'm back with more! So quickly too! Yay for easter long weekend!

**Character/Pair;** PruCan, FrUk, plotdevice FraCan & USUK, side SpaMano, GerIta, RoChu & GiriPan, onsided PruHun

**Rating; **T (may be moved later)

**Warnings;** Genderbending (Female Canada/England/SouthItaly/NorthItaly/Japan/China), AU, some angst, heartbreak, mentioned sexual encounters, swearing

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Hetalia (but it seems to own me).

After getting Madeline to his house, Gilbert had let her use his shower and lent her a pair of his sweat pants and an old T-shirt of his. Gilbert had to keep himself from stuttering at the sight of her, hair dripping wet and dressed in his clothing. Shyly, she sat down on his bed and hugged he legs close to her body.

Gilbert sat down next to her, "So what happened?" he asked.

Madeline didn't speak for a moment, "Mr. Jameson called. He used to work at my parent's place as a housekeeper."

"I see." Gilbert said, watching Madeline carefully.

Madeline curled in on herself a little more, "He was nice at first, both me and Al really liked him. But then he . . . He started to _watch_ me. I didn't really understand why, but he was always watching me. Then he began . . . coming into my room at night. At first he didn't do anything. Then he started talking to me, telling me what a good, smart, pretty girl I was. Then the . . . _touching_ started. He'd pull back the covers and lift up my nightdress. Sometimes he'd only look at my panties, or my-" Madeline stopped with a choked sob before continuing, "But other times, he'd _touch _me, all the while telling me to relax, that he wasn't going to hurt me, that it was going to feel good, that he loved me. Sometimes he'd even put his finger _inside_, and he said that he loved me and this was what people who loved each other did." Gilbert could clearly see the tears streaming down her cheeks, "But I _hated_ it, I hated him. I wanted him to leave and never come back. I wanted him to die. Anything so the touching would stop. When he said that he was moving back to South Africa I was so happy that I cried."

Gently, so he wouldn't startle the poor thing, Gilbert wrapped his arms around Madeline. She turned into his chest and clung to the front of his shirt, sobbing again.

"It's alright." Gilbert said, "He can't get you anymore."

Madeline sobbed, "But he _called_! He called and he sounded happy and- Oh God what if he comes back!?"

Gilbert gripped her slender shoulders tighter, "He won't get you because if he even sets one foot in this town I'm going to rip out his windpipe and _beat him to a bloody pulp with it._"

Madeline sobbed and sniffled for a few more minutes into his chest, and Gilbert only rubbed her back and softly sang his mother's lullaby to her. Her still wet hair soaked through his shirt and was cold on his skin, but Gilbert could only smell her beautiful scent. She was so close to him that he could feel her chest pressing against his upper stomach. Gilbert sighed and forced himself to not think about it and focus on Madeline's plight rather than her . . . assets.

After a while, Madeline's sobs died down to sniffles and hiccups. Gilbert pulled away slightly to wipe away the tears still trickling down her pretty face. Her eyes were puffy and red, but it never took away from their beauty. Without even thinking about it, Gilbert leaned forward and kissed her.

It was soft and sweet, no passion or lust. Gilbert gently cradled the back of her head, tangling his hand through her golden locks, and circled his other arm around her waist, pulling her close. Inwardly, he rejoiced when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

Madeline had never felt this way before, all strangely warm and fluttery inside. Even when Francis kissed her, it never made the inside of her thighs tingle like the way they were now, as she kissed Gilbert.

Kissed . . . Gilbert?

_Oh crap!_

Madeline shoved Gilbert away, "Wait wait _wait_!" she cried, "I'm dating Francis!"

Gilbert was a little dazed and shocked for a moment, but he gained his bearings, "Right." he said, loosening his grip, "I'm sorry."

Madeline pulled out of his embrace, "D-don't be." she said, blushing furiously, "I shouldn't have let it happen in the first place."

Gilbert sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you in your vulnerable state. Sorry."

Madeline smiled at him, "It was nice though. It felt . . . good."

Gilbert started, then grinned, "Oh really? 'Good' huh?"

Madeline giggled, "Yes, 'good'."

Gilbert leaned over and began tickling Madeline, "_Just_ good? Not great?"

Madeline giggled and tried to wiggle away, "It was great! It was great!"

"I don't believe you!" Gilbert sing-songed, increasing his tickling.

They wrestled on the bed for a while, Gilbert tickling and making her smile and laugh, and Madeline desperately trying to breath and shove him away.

"I can't breath!" Madeline shouted, "Stop!"

Gilbert laughed and pulled away, "Okay okay, I give in."

Madeline caught her breath and smiled up at Gilbert, "Thanks Gil."

Gilbert grinned, "Anytime Birdie."

The next day at school, Francis came up to Gilbert, "I need to speak with you." he said, deadly serious.

"Uh, sure. What with the face? You're creeping me out." Gilbert said.

Francis said nothing and motioned for Gilbert to follow him out to the back of the school. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, but followed him any way. When they finally reached their destination, they spotted Heracles Karpusi and Kiku Honda, the ambiguous couple of the school, making out. Gilbert thought that Francis would shrug and find a different place to talk, not wanting to destroy the 'lovers tranquility', but instead, Francis walked over and tapped Heracles's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but could you find somewhere else? I need to have a chat with my friend here." Francis said, motioning to Gilbert behind him.

Kiku blushed and began stuttering, even as Heracles stood firm, "Why?"

"L-let's just go." Kiku said, tugging on her boyfriends arm. Eventually, she coaxed him into leaving.

When they left, Francis turn to Gilbert and glared, "Why were you with Madeline last night?"

Gilbert's heart sped up, "I wasn't with madeline last night." he lied.

"Oh really? Then why did Elizaveta call me and tell you that she saw the two of you together?" Francis said, crossing his arms.

"_Bitch."_ Gilbert thought, "So I found her while I was walking around last night, what's the deal?"

Francis growled, "And the jacket you gave her? The one you never let anyone wear?"

"She didn't have a coat or even shoes! She was upset and needed a shoulder to cry on! Am I such a bad guy for being nice to her!?" Gilbert cried, throwing up his arms.

Francis continued to glare, "And the little 'date' you had with Madeline a few weeks ago? And the way you seem to show up whenever she and I get close? And the way you seem to know more about her than I do?"

Gilbert all but seized up, "W-we're good friends."

Francis punched Gilbert in the jaw, "Stop your damn lying!" he shouted, "Why did you do it!? Why did you choose to screw around with her when you know that I'm dating her?!"

Gilbert reeled back and stumbled, but got his footing and glared at Francis, "She reached out to me for help, okay?! She wanted my help and I . . . Shit, I couldn't say no, alright?!"

Francis clenched his fists, "Help with what?"

"To keep-!" Gilbert started, "To keep you from frightening her, alright?"

Francis blanched, "What? To keep me from- What?"

Gilbert huffed and stomped around, "She didn't want you to seduce her, okay? She was scared and she reached out to me."

"Why the hell would she be scared?!" Francis asked.

"She-!" Gilbert stopped himself, "I can't tell you."

Francis growled and grabbed onto Gilbert's collar, "Why the hell not?!"

"I told her I wouldn't tell." Gilbert said, avoiding Francis's gaze.

Francis growled, "I'm her boyfriend, I have a right to know."

"I said I wouldn't tell!" Gilbert shouted, shoving Francis away, "I'm not going to betray her trust!"

Francis snorted, "Don't act as though you care. I know you, and after what happened with Elizaveta, you said you'd never love again. Why should that change now?"

"Fine!" Gilbert shouted, "I love her! I'm in love with Madeline! She's the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing girl in the world! I love her okay!"

Francis was beyond shocked, "You . . . you love her? S-since when?"

Gilbert sighed and sat down on the ground, all of his strength suddenly gone, "I don't know. I just . . . I can't figure it out. I just . . . love her, okay?"

Francis sat down next to him, "So you love her." he said, "Does she love you?"

Gilbert sighed, "I don't know. Maybe? She did kiss back."

"What?! You kissed her?!"

"_Shit."_ Gilbert thought, "I didn't mean to do it! Well, I did, but- Augh! I'm so confused!"

Francis growled, "But she kissed back?"

"Yeah." Gilbert said, drawing circles in the dirt, "She did, but she pushed me away. She didn't want to go behind your back."

Francis glared for a few more minutes, then sighed, "I am just as confused as you."

"Figured that much out." Gilbert said.

Francis glared, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please." Gilbert said, turning to face Francis, "There's only one girl you've ever called ma cheri _{my dear/darling}_, and that's Anne."

"That's not true, I-" Francis's began to say, but then his eyes widened. After a moment, he put his head in his hand, "Oh God."

Gilbert watched as Francis went through his little epiphany, "Oh God. Merde _{shit}_, merde. Merde. Fuck. Dammit. Oh God, I'm so stupid."

The two of them sat there for a while, not saying anything. They didn't care to remember that they were supposed to be in class right now, or that Antonio was probably worrying himself sick about them; they just sat there, stewing in their own thoughts.

"So what now?" Gilbert asked.

"I have not a clue." Francis said.

Gilbert looked over at him, "You're the romantic's expert."

Francis sighed and flopped down onto his back, "I have no clue what to do."

Gilbert flopped down beside him, "I'm in love with Madeline, but she's dating you, who's in love with Anne, who's dating Madeline's brother." he said, "What a fucked up scenario."

"I always hated soap operas." Francis growled.

Gilbert laughed, "We're so screwed."

**Author Commentary;** And there you have it. I'll get the next chapter up asap.


	10. Talk

**Author Commentary;** Rawr, I have no life.

**Character/Pair;** PruCan, FrUk, plotdevice FraCan & USUK, side SpaMano, GerIta, RoChu & GiriPan, onsided PruHun

**Rating;** T (may be moved later)

**Warnings;** Genderbending (Female Canada/England/SouthItaly/NorthItaly/Japan/China), AU, some angst, heartbreak, mentioned sexual encounters, swearing

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia and Nyotalia is not mine.

Madeline went through her day tense. She looked over her shoulder, jumped whenever someone touched her, and she had to keep herself from panicking when people approached her. Alfred was a big help, and ever since he'd found out who had been on the phone, he hadn't left her side. He'd growled at anyone who might cause her harm, chased off people who approached her, and held her close when he felt she needed it.

"Alfred!" someone called; it was Anne, "Alfred, are you ready for our date after school?" she asked.

Alfred shot a look to his sister, "Sorry Anne, I'm gonna have to cancel on you."

Anne huffed and crossed her arms, "What the hell for?"

Alfred scratched the back of his head, "I promised Maddie that I'd walk her home."

"Your sister's a big girl, I'm sure she can get there on her own." Anne said.

Alfred sighed, "I know she is, but I made a promise."

"You made a promise to me first."

"She's my sister."

"I'm your girlfriend."

"My twin sister."

Anne threw her hands up, "Oh this is useless."

Alfred sighed, "Sorry Anne, but my sister comes first on my list of important people. It's always been that way."

Anne sighed, "What a good brother." she said wryly, "I suppose I should just shove off then?"

"Wait, Anne!" Alfred called as she walked away.

"Save it. I'll see you another time." Anne called over her shoulder.

Alfred sighed, "Shit, I fucked that up royally."

Madeline put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You know, you don't have to stay with me. You could have gone with her."

Alfred shook his head, "I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it to the best of my ability."

"You made her a promise as well." Madeline pointed out.

Alfred smiled and threw his arm around her shoulders, "But _you're_ my best girl. The prettiest girl in the whole world, right?"

Madeline rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway.

Later that day, Madeline was sitting at her desk, listening to her parents fight downstairs. Alfred was sitting next to her on the bed. When they heard glass shatter below, Alfred winced and looked over at Madeline. Silent tears were streaming down her face. Alfred frowned; he was supposed to protect her from things like this. Quietly, Alfred got up and tugged Madeline up from his sitting position and over to the window. They were on the second story, but there was a large Oak tree next to her window, one they could easily climb down. Or rather, Alfred could easily climb down; Madeline would need some assistance. Alfred pulled open the window and leaned out. It was a fair drop down, but it was only a half a meter to the sturdiest branch in their vicinity. Ignoring Madeline's surprised squeak, Alfred crawled out the window and straddled the branch. Wordlessly, he held out his hand for Madeline to take. Madeline looked like she wanted to refuse, but the sound of a window shattering downstairs caused her to reconsider. She took his hand tightly and let him pull her onto the branch next to him. After some acrobatics and gymnastics, the two of them were safely on the ground. Motioning for Madeline to stay quiet, Alfred led her through the bushes and out onto the street.

"So where to?" Alfred asked.

Madeline was struck with the urge to say Gilbert's name, but instead she forced out the name of her boyfriend, "I want to go to Francis's place."

Alfred nodded, "And I suppose I should go to Anne's place." he took her hand, "I'll walk you there first."

Madeline smiled and snuggled into her brother's side, "Thanks Alfred, your the best."

Alfred smiled and wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders, "What are heroic brothers for?"

In half an hour, Alfred and Madeline were at Francis's apartment building. It took Alfred a moment to figure out the buttons, but he managed to buzz Francis's apartment.

"Hello? Who's there?" Francis called through the speaker.

"It's Alfred and Maddie. She needs a place to stay for the night." Alfred said through the speaker.

Francis was quiet a moment, "Come in." he said after a second.

The buzzer sounded and Alfred yanked the door open. He followed Madeline up and made sure she got the door, like the doting brother he was. Francis opened the door for his girlfriend and ushered her inside.

"Would you like to stay as well Alfred?" Francis asked, remembering his manners.

"No thanks, I'm going to go over to Anne's and beg for forgiveness." Alfred chuckled.

Francis winced; thats right, Alfred and Anne were dating. He managed smile and bid the other good night before retreating into his apartment to talk with his girlfriend.

"Hello Madeline." Francis said, sitting down next to her on the couch, "Aside from the obvious, how have you been?"

"Fine." Madeline said quietly, "I've been better."

Francis nodded, then sighed.

"Something wrong Francis?" Madeline asked.

"Nothing." Francis said, leaning back, "Well, not nothing, just something difficult."

Madeline scooted closer, "Tell me about it."

Francis turned to her and stared at her for a minute or so, wondering how he should word what was on his mind. Finally, he took a deep breath and came out with it, "Did you kiss Gilbert?"

Madeline froze, "W-what?"

"Did you?" Francis asked again. If Francis was going to do this, he needed Madeline to be honest.

Madeline shifted uncomfortably, "W-well, yes, I kissed him." Madeline admitted, looking rather ashamed of herself, "B-But! I pushed him away! I would never deliberately go behind anyone's back like that!"

Francis placed a calming hand over hers, "I know you wouldn't, you're to sweet to ever do such a thing." he said, smiling at her, albeit sadly, "But I have another question for you."

"What?" Madeline asked, starting to fear for her relationship.

"Do you love Gilbert?"

Madeline froze, shocked. Did she love Gilbert? Well, he _was_ very nice to her, and he did know about her past, and they acted like best friends even though they had only known each other for a few months, and . . . his kiss . . .

Francis watched as Madeline unconsciously brought a hand up to her plump pink lips. He smiled, "It's alright, you don't have to admit it to me. I can tell you care for him very much."

Madeline dipped her head, "I'm sorry Francis." she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Francis wrapped her in a hug, "Don't be. I am worse. I have been in love with a girl for many years now, but I have covered it with flings and now you. I am horrible."

"Oh Francis." Madeline said, looking up into his eyes, "You aren't horrible."

Francis smiled at Madeline, "Thank you Madeline. Gilbert and I are very lucky men to have had you in our lives." he said, kissing her forehead, "Now, if I'm not mistaken, Gilbert is home right now and in need of a lovely little ange _{angel}_. Perhaps Madeline should go speak to him?"

Madeline blushed, "Oh no no no! I couldn't do that!"

Francis rolled his eyes; oh this girl and her shyness, "And why not?"

Madeline blushed and looked away, "I have no idea if he likes me or not."

Francis resisted the urge to facepalm, "Madeline, for the love of- just go speak to him, okay?"

"Er, okay." Madeline agreed, "So does this mean we're done?"

Francis smiled, "I suppose it does."

Madeline smiled back. They spoke for a few more minutes before Francis offered to walk Madeline to Gilbert's place. After some pressuring, she agreed and let him lead her away. After a half an hour walk, they came to Gilbert's doorstep.

"You'd better go talk to him pretty quick, it looks like it's going to rain soon." Francis said, gesturing to the door.

"R-right." Madeline said, "But, I'm nervous."

Francis smiled, "You'll do fine Madeline. Just go and speak to him."

Madeline nodded and climbed the steps, visibly trembling. Francis chuckled and waited for the tiny girl to be taken inside before leaving.

Madeline took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. After a moment, a tall blonde with piercing blue eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"U-um, I'm here to see Gilbert." Madeline said.

The blonde stared at her for a moment, before turning and shouting something German into the house. In a matter of minutes, Gilbert was trotting to the front door.

"Birdie!" he called, "What are you doing here?"

Madeline couldn't help but smile, "I came to see you." she said.

Gilbert looked a little shocked, but ushered her inside anyway, "C'mon in. Oppa _{Grandfather}_ isn't home right now, but I doubt he's going to care that I've got a girl home."

Madeline giggled and followed Gilbert up the stair to his bedroom.

Outside, Francis smiled. Knowing the two of them, they would be dating by tomorrow at the latest. Madeline's brother, of course, would find Gilbert and have a nice long _chat_ with him.

Alfred . . . who was dating Anne.

Francis sighed and turned down the street, making his way into town, hoping that things would, somehow, work themselves out so that he wasn't _too_ heartbroken.

**Author Commentary;** Don't worry! I'll have the conclusion up soon! It might be one or two chapters, but it'll come. Just wait a little bit.


	11. Rain

**Author Commentary;** Last/second last chapter, here we go!

Before I go, did anyone else smile like and idiot when Greece and Japan appeared in episode 54 together? I did. :D

**Edit;** I just noticed that I've been using the masculine form of 'my darling' when referring to England, who is definitely feminine in this fic. Will change at a later time.

**Character/Pair;** PruCan, FrUk, plotdevice FraCan & USUK, side SpaMano, GerIta, RoChu & GiriPan, onsided PruHun

**Rating;** T

**Warnings;** Genderbending (Female /Japan/China), AU, some angst, heartbreak, mentioned sexual encounters, swearing

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Hetalia.

Anne walked quietly down the street. She should have been at home, but her brothers were fighting again and everything was just too loud for her tastes. She could have gone to see Alfred, but she knew his parents were home and they were just as loud, if not louder, than her many brothers, and he wasn't answering his phone (the prat). Besides, at least her brothers still loved each other (most of the time). So there she was, wandering around, at night, when it looked like the weather was going to come down in rivers, with no heavy coat or umbrella. Fan-fucking-tastic. She was probably going to get sick and die of pneumonia. She sighed, watching her breath form a cloud in the cold air. Merely minutes later, the sky ripped it's floodgates open and spilled big, fat drops on the world. Anne cursed and ran for the nearest shelter.

Which was halfway down the street.

And had an annoying Frenchman under it.

"Shite." Anne swore, stopping a meter or so from the overhang.

Francis looked up, "Ah, ma cheri! How nice to see you in such dreadful weather."

Anne scowled, "Cram it, frog." she spat, turning around to go find a different shelter, one with no perverts lurking beneath them.

"Please wait."

Something about the way Francis said those two words made Anne stop. The damn man sounded . . . lonely. Anne cursed herself and turned back to face Francis. He was just standing there, but every line of his body was etched in sadness. He smiled forlornly at her, slowly reach a hand out to beckon her under the overhang of the small Greek bakery. Anne didn't take the hand, but moved to stand under the overhang, not saying a word. Francis dropped his hand and simply stared out at the rain. Neither of them said anything for a long moment, and just stared out at the crying sky together.

"Madeline and I broke up." Francis said suddenly, as though Anne wanted to listen.

"I'm sorry." she said. Though Francis was her enemy, he still had feelings, and he wasn't being _too_ annoying right now.

Francis smirked, "You should be."

Anne bristled, "How the shite is it _my_ fault!?"

Francis smiled sadly at her, "Because I'm in love with you."

For a moment, it seemed like the entire world stopped.

"Y-you can't mean that." Anne said, feeling her face heat up as though on fire.

Francis kept smiling, "But it is true ma cheri. Je t'aime _{I love you}_."

Anne growled and slapped Francis across the face, "You idiot! You know I'm dating Alfred, but you still have the nerve to spout this drivel at me?! You arsehole!"

With that, Anne turned on her hell and stalked away from the man under the overhang, ignoring the rain falling around her. She got to the middle of the road before a hand around her elbow stopped her. She turned around, fully intending to slap Francis again, but was stopped by the look on Francis's face.

His expression could be described as nothing but sad. Gently, he brought his hand up and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Anne didn't move as he let go of her elbow and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close him.

"Ma cheri." he said, his voice serious, "Why must you tell me my feelings are drivel?"

Anne avoided his eyes, "You can't be serious." she said, "Not about a girl like me."

Francis smiled at her, "You hate coffee, the smell makes you sick. You won't drink asian tea with milk or creamer and you won't drink western tea without it. When you think hard or are very concentrated on something, you stick your tongue out. Your favourite book is _Pride and Prejudice_, and you've read every one of Shakespeare's plays and own a book of his poems. You love punk rock and have a tattoo of a crown and roses on your inner thigh. You can play the guitar, and own one with the Union Jack on it. You're a secret romantic and it's been your dream to be kissed in the rain. And you," he raised one arm from her waist and tugged on one of the ribbons holding her pigtails up, "Are never seen in public without your hair done up in either these ribbons or the matching hairpin. Which I gave to you as a gift for your eleventh birthday.

Anne's eye widened, "You remembered that?"

Francis smiled and tugged the ribbon out of her hair, letting the one pigtail fall out of place and hang down around her shoulder. Oh he remembered, they both did.

"_Go home you stupid frog!" Anne yelled at the three retreating friends after all of the festivities had been had._

_They all laughed and walked away, except for Francis, who stopped and turned, digging something out of his pocket as he approached Anne._

"_I almost forgot." he said, pulling out a simple white box and holding it out to her, "Your present."_

_Anne huffed and snatched the box, "This better not be anything dumb." she scowled._

"_Just open it." Francis said, rocking on his heels and avoiding her eyes, as though he was nervous._

_Anne raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything as she shuffled open the box. Inside were two beautiful lace ribbons the colour of new spring leaves and a jeweled hair pin. The same shade as her eyes, Anne noticed._

"_Do you like them?" Francis asked, looking apprehensive._

_Anne nearly said, 'Yes, yes I love them!', but what slipped out was a snort followed by, "Of course not. Why would I like something that's the colour of __**frogs**__, which I __**hate**__, and was given to me by __**you**__, a frog?"_

_Francis visibly deflated for a moment before bouncing back into his usual, annoying, self, "Oh? Then should I assist you in removing your eyes then? Seeing as they match the colour of the 'frogs' which you hate so much?"_

_Anne bristled, "Sod off you creeper! I'm not letting you anywhere near my face!" she shouted, throwing the lid of the box at him._

_Francis ran off laughing, but the sound was different than his normal laugh. It sounded more hollow, not like the usual carefree, cheerful sound Anne was used to. She used this as an excuse for the fact that she chose to stay behind and examine the ribbons and pin rather than chase down the bloody prick._

_From that day on, Anne was never seen without at least the ribbons or the more formal hairpin in her hair._

"Your brother invited me, Antonio, and Gilbert as a joke, but I wanted to get you something nice. So I went out and bought these for you." Francis said, twirling the wet ribbon around his finger.

Anne blushed, looked away, then looked back up at him. He really was a very handsome man. The long, curly hair that would look ridiculous on anyone else, framed his strong, stubbly jaw perfectly. His high cheekbones created the perfect frame for his beautiful blue eyes. Gone was the gangly body of the teenager that Anne had seen him wear as a younger boy; now he had the body of a man, lean and toned broad shouldered. Anne hoped the flush of her face could be passed off by the cold from the rain.

Anne decided that something needed to be said, "You know all that about me?"

Francis smiled, "I am a very observant man when it comes to the things and people I care deeply for."

Anne blushed even harder; what was she doing? She was still dating Alfred (though that was beginning to fall apart), but she was letting the man who she claimed to have hated since childhood sweet talk her and worm his way into her heart. But . . . Was he really worming his way in, or had he been there all along? Anne sighed and leaned her forehead against Francis's collarbone. All her life she had settled for less than what she wanted. Francis was right; she was a romantic person inside, and wanted someone who would treat her, well, romantically. But then she went and dated jocks and men who didn't have a romantic bone in their body even if they tried, which wasn't what she wanted. She wanted someone who would sweep her off her feet and indulge her in her romantic fantasies. Someone like Francis, who treated every woman like a princess. Anne sighed again and wrapped her arms around Francis's waist.

Francis smiled, "And what of Alfred?" he asked.

"He'll understand. He's not that stupid." Anne said.

Francis sighed and kissed the top of Anne's head. She looked up into his eyes. They stayed that way for a moment, just staring into one another's eyes, before Francis dipped his head ever so slightly, as though leaning in for a kiss, but stopping short. Anne could feel his breath tickling her lips, warm against the cold chill of the air. Anne circled her arms around his neck and pulled herself up, touching their lips together for the first time.

As they kissed in the rain, Alfred watched, not knowing if he should feel happy for the new lovers, or sad because he knew that that could have been him.

**Author Commentary;** Sorry this is so late, I caught a cold and have been feeling to sick to focus on this for more than a few minutes at a time. Anyway, now I'm better (mostly) and this can finally go up. I'll write a chapter for Gil and Maddie and then an epilogue and then it'll be over. Hope you liked it enough to review me.


	12. My Girl

**Author Commentary;** Okay, second last chapter, then it over (and please don't ask me for more, I've got other things I _really_ need to work on).

**Character/Pair;** PruCan, FrUk, plotdevice FraCan & USUK, side SpaMano, GerIta, RoChu & GiriPan, onsided PruHun

**Rating;** T

**Warnings;** Genderbending (Female Canada/England/SouthItaly/NorthItaly/Japan/China), AU, some angst, heartbreak, mentioned sexual encounters, swearing

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Hetalia.

Madeline sat down on Gilbert's bed and looked up at it's owner. Gilbert sat next to her, the mattress bouncing a little. Neither of them said a word for a long moment. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them until they both attempted to break it.

"Gilbert I-"

"Birdie we-"

At the same time.

They stopped, waited for the other to speak for a moment before starting at the same time again, then burst out laughing together. When it died down Gilbert spoke, alone this time.

"So, do you want to go first?" he asked between giggles.

"No, that's okay, you go first." Madeline said, still shaking from her laughing fit.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"_Yes_."

*gasp* "You have **AIDS**!"

"_Gilbert_!"

They both broke into another fit of uncontrollable laughter. They laughed so hard that when Ludwig passed by them, he gave them a strange look and sped up a little. This only served to make them laugh even harder. When they finally managed to stop, they lay panting on the bed, their stomachs hurting from the amount of laughing they just did. For a moment, the only sounds in the room was the heavy breathing of the two of them trying to catch their breath.

Suddenly, Madeline spoke, "Francis and I broke up." she said.

Gilbert tensed, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Madeline said.

"_Yeah right, yes it is."_ Gilbert thought. He rolled over to face Madeline, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes." Madeline said automatically, then sighed, "No, I'm not actually."

"Tell me about it." Gilbert asked.

Madeline took a deep breath, "My family is falling apart." she said, "My parents are fighting themselves into a divorce, and I think they might actually try to kill each other if things continue like this. My father wants to keep me his 'innocent little girl' and my mother wants me to become a younger version of her. The only one in my family who truly gives a shit is Alfred. He managed to get a hold of Mr. Jameson and threaten to call the police if he ever tried to contact me again. On top of that, I've been so confused about my feelings for Francis and you and-"

"Wait, what?" Gilbert asked, "What was that last part."

"I said I . . ." Madeline blushed, "Er, I mean I . . . Um, maybe, kinda, _like_ you . . . a little." Madeline trailed off, her voice getting quieter as she talked.

Gilbert nearly choked on his tonsils; Maddie _liked_ him? And she wasn't dating Francis anymore?This was too good to be true! Gilbert smiled and reached out toward her hand, ready to tell her how he felt, when she leapt off the bed and began pacing around the room.

"I-I'm sorry! I know you hate relationships and that your still hurting about Elizaveta and everything, but I just wanted you to know my feelings! Please don't feel obligated to do anything for me or anything. You've really helped me out a lot already. I-I think I'll just go now." Madeline said, turning and walking toward the door, fully intending to leave the house and find a different place to stay the night.

Gilbert shot up and grabbed Madeline's elbow, "Wait!" he cried, spinning Madeline around and pulling her into his chest.

"G-Gilbert?" Madeline squeaked into his shirt, shocked by the sudden action.

"Don't go." Gilbert said, "You haven't heard what I was going to tell you."

Madeline raised an eyebrow, "Okay then, go on."

Gilbert's arms pulled Madeline closer to him, his hands resting on her thin shoulder and her curvy waist, "I'm in love with you." he said, glad that he couldn't blush.

Madeline, who was not albino and therefore could blush, went as red as a tomato. Her heart beat so loud in her chest that she was sure that Gilbert could hear it, "W-what?" she stuttered.

Gilbert growled, "Don't make me say it again!" he shouted, "It's embarrassing." he mumbled.

Madeline blushed harder, "Y-you like me?" she whispered.

Gilbert didn't say anything, but Madeline could feel him nod. Madeline didn't know whether to cry, leap for joy, or faint, so she settled for letting out a sound that was somewhere between a cry and a choked cough. Gilbert chuckled deep in his chest and pulled her even closer to him, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Your so cute Birdie." he said, "Really really cute."

Madeline huffed and buried her face into Gilbert's chest, "M'not _that_ cute." she protested.

Gilbert laughed, "But you are. Your as cute as a button!" he said, tickling her sensitive sides.

Madeline giggled, "Cut it out!" she squealed.

"Never!" Gilbert cried, pouncing on Madeline and tickling her so much that she laughed until she felt her lungs would burst. They somehow managed to wind up on the bed again, Gilbert poised overtop of Madeline while she squirmed beneath him. Gilbert finally relented, suspending himself about her smaller frame via elbows and knees. While she caught her breath, Gilbert suddenly took the time to notice their . . . suggestive position. With a grunt, he shoved himself up and swung his leg around so he wasn't straddling her. Madeline didn't seem to notice though, and calmed herself down enough to smile up at him.

Gilbert smiled back, "You really are cute." he said.

Madeline blushed, but smiled again, "Thanks Gilbert."

Gilbert grinned and got up from the bed, "Come on. I think there's a hockey game on tonight. Something about Russia against Canada."

In the blink of an eye, Madeline was up, out the door and all but stampeding down the stairs to the living room. Gilbert heard a small tussle, the TV being switched to the correct channel, and the high pitched whining of Feliciana, who was missing her cooking show. Gilbert laughed and walked down the stairs, joining Madeline, Feliciana, and Ludwig in the living room.

"Ve~! But I wanted to watch my show!" Feliciana whined.

Madeline squeezed herself onto the couch next to Feliciana, "But it's the quarter finals with Canada playing Russia on home ice. If Canada wins this, they're one step closer to being named the world champions, _again_." Madeline said.

Feliciana pouted, but Ludwig patted her arm, "I'm sure it'll be on again, and besides, haven't you seen that one anyways?"

"Well, yeah. But it's my favourite. It's all about pasta." Feliciana said.

Gilbert laughed and sat down on the couch on Madeline's other side, "Oh don't be a spoil sport. If my girl wants to watch hockey for a while, then let her. Besides, you've had the TV for an hour now, it's her turn."

"Ve~, I suppose." Feliciana said, then brightened, "Oh! This is Gilbert's girlfriend? Ve~ I didn't know!"

Gilbert smiled and threw his arms around Madeline, "Yup! Maddie here is my new girl, so get used to her, she's here for good."

Feliciana giggled and clapped her hands, "Yay! Congratulations Gilbert and Maddie! I'll go make some pasta to celebrate!" she cried, jumping up and running off to the kitchen.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at them, but chose to chase after Feliciana instead, "Be careful with the ingredients, I just cleaned the kitchen."

Madeline looked after them with a WTF look on her face, but Gilbert only laughed.

"You'll get used to it Birdie." he said.

Madeline smiled at him, "Guess I'll have to if I plan to stick around."

Gilbert smiled and pulled his arm tighter around her and kissed her forehead, "I hope you do, mein schatz _{My treasure}_."

**Author Commentary;** Okay then, epilogue, here we go!


	13. Walk

**Author Commentary;** So here's the last chapter. I'll try to wrap things up nicely with this.

**Note;** Hyong-soo is my OC for North Korea. Just imagine a tsundere/paranoid Korea look-a-like with a long braid that reaches his knees.

**Characters/Pair;** PruCan, FrUk, plotdevice FraCan & USUK, side SpaMano, GerIta, RoChu & GiriPan, onsided PruHun

**Rating;** T

**Warnings;** Genderbending (Female Canada/England/SouthItaly/NorthItaly/Japan/China), AU, some angst, heartbreak, mentioned sexual encounters, swearing

**Disclaimer;** Amazing as it is, Hetalia isn't mine.

"Alfred! Hurry up!" Madeline called up the stairs, "We're going to be late!"

Alfred ran down the stairs two at a time, "I'm coming, I'm coming." he said.

Madeline rolled her eyes, "Let's go. We're going to be late for first class."

The two of them grabbed their things and ran out the door, ready to walk to school for the day. It wasn't a short walk, but it wasn't all that cold out either, so they could leave early in the morning without freezing to death on the way there.

"So, how're things with you and Gilbert?" Alfred asked as they walked.

Madeline smiled, "Things are great actually. He doesn't try to touch me too much and he always backs off if I tell him to." she giggled, "He's so sweet too. The other day he offered to carry my books for me, like in those old movies. It was kinda cute."

"Cute, huh?" Alfred said; 'cute' wasn't something he'd use to describe the other man.

Madeline rolled her eyes at his tone, "Yes, cute. We kind of act like best friends when we're together, you know?" she paused, "Is that a good thing in a relationship?"

Alfred shrugged, "Maybe that's how it's best for you and Gilbert. Sometimes thats how it needs to be."

Madeline raised an eyebrow at him, "That was awfully insightful coming from you. Have you been smoking Dad's stash?"

Alfred laughed, "No! I haven't!"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"_Yes_."

Madeline gasped, "You have **AIDS**!"

"Wait, wha-? Oh! Maddie!"

Madeline laughed and ducked out of her brother's way. They chased each other for a while, but then just laughed it off together. They were silent for a few more minutes before Alfred spoke up (he could never stand silence for too long).

"Maddie, what do you feel about homosexuals?" he asked, keeping his eye forward.

Madeline raised an eyebrow, "They're just people Al. No different from you or me." she gave him a look, "Why?"

Alfred shrugged, but still didn't meeting her eyes, "No reason I guess."

Madeline sighed, "Al, there's always a reason with you. Spill."

Alfred shuffled along uncomfortably, still avoiding his sister's gaze, "I-I think I might . . . _like_ guys. As in, um . . . I think I might be gay." he finally said, his face as red as the stripes on the American flag.

Madeline nearly tripping over her own feet and went sprawling, "_What_?" she asked.

Alfred blushed harder, "I-I said I-"

"No no, I heard you." Madeline said, waving her hand dismissively, "It's just . . . _what_?"

"I was surprised too, okay." Alfred said running a hand through his hair, "It's just . . . Well, there's this guy in my Math class. We got placed together a few weeks ago 'cause the teacher has this weird idea that people weren't paying enough attention in class." he rolled his eyes, "Stupid, right? Anyway, this guy sits next to me and I just feel . . . _weird_ around him."

Madeline looked over at her brother, "Weird how so?"

"Like . . ." Alfred started, attempting to articulate his thoughts, "Like I want to just, touch him, or something. I keep trying to tell myself that it's cause he kinda looks like a girl with his really long hair, but I _know_ that he's a guy and stuff." he sighed, "I don't know, maybe I'm blowing this whole thing out of proportion."

Madeline patted her brothers arm, "You're not blowing it out of proportion Al. It's perfectly normal at this age to question your sexuality. Sometimes when I see a really hot girl, I can't help but think that I might be a little bi myself."

Alfred chuckled a little, "Really?"

Madeline giggled, "Really. And who knows, maybe you are gay. Then you can be the schools token gay guy."

Alfred laughed, "I think that guy Berwald and his little 'wife' have taken that spot."

"Oh right, forgot about Berwald and Tino. They're good hockey players." Madeline said, "Anyway, just go with the flow. If your body tells you your attracted to men, big deal, get a cute boyfriend."

Alfred smiled and puffed his chest out confidently, "Yeah, your right! Who care if it's male or female, so long as it feels good right?"

Madeline nodded, "Right, and I'm sure Hyong-soo will come around eventually."

"Yeah! Wait . . . When did I say it was Hyong-soo?" Alfred asked.

"Just now."

"Oh." Alfred said, "Well how did you guess?"

Madeline rolled her eyes, "A guy who looks like he could be a girl with really long hair and sits next to you in Math? Gotta be Hyong-soo. He's always complaining about you to me in English class."

"Right." Alfred said, "Should have known that."

Madeline patted his arm, "It's okay Al, at least you have your looks."

"Um, thanks, I think?" Alfred said, trying to work out if that was a compliment or an insult.

Just then, Anne's brothers drove past in their rust bucket car, no doubt on their way to drop off Anne and Peter before going out somewhere.

"So I here Anne and Francis are getting really serious. Like, wedding bells in the distance serious." Alfred said.

"Really?" Madeline asked, not sounding surprised at all.

"Yeah. Think they'll get married after graduation? A couple people have done that." Alfred asked.

"I don't think it's quiet at that stage yet." Madeline said, "They have a ways to go before they get married."

"Think they will?" Alfred asked.

"Who knows, maybe." Madeline said, "All we really know is that they really love each other."

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, they sure do."

As they turned the corner, the school building came into view, cutting their conversation short.

"Well, I have to go, Gilbert's waiting for me in homeroom." Madeline said.

"Yeah, and I have to go see if Hyong-soo's in his usual spot." Alfred said. He smiled at his sister and gave her a tight hug, "Thanks for the chat Maddie, you helped out a lot."

Madeline giggled and hugged back, "No problem Alfred. I'm always happy to help."

**Author Commentary;** Short; yes. Crappy; yes. It'll do; yes. Ugh, I need to start that gift!fic that I promised. Hope you liked it!


End file.
